A Typical Night Out in Manchester
by triggerhappyprincess
Summary: Four ladies are enjoying a night out, when suddenly their lives are thrown off course. AU: movies or cartoons don't exist in this world. may slight crossover movie to cartoon. T for naughty words
1. Chapter 1

Typical Night Out in Manchester.

Chapter 1

"Nah this way is quicker, Brannigans is just before Quay Street across the way from Bar 38." Kirsty said as she headed down Deansgate.

"If we cut down Parsonage then we can rest our feet at Parsonage gardens." Marion argued grabbing Kirsty's wrist and pulling her back. As they turned the corner a blue Police interceptor car pulled up at the side of them.

"I ain't done shit mate!" Kirsty piped up nervously. Lou rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Havin' a good night ladies?" the young officer inside the car asked.

"Yes thank you." Millie said sweetly.

"Ok, but be careful and make sure you stick together!" the Policeman smiled before driving away slowly.

"Phwoar! That scoobie was fit mate! Shame about the lil piggy inside tho!" Kirsty hooted as she watched the car dissapear out of sight.

"Hmmm, I never knew coppers used Subaru Imprezas." Lou thought out loud.

"Who cares? My feet hurt! Let's go." Millie complained.

As the four girls reached the gardens Millie and Marion sat down and removed their shoes.

Millie the youngest was 18, had light brown straight hair to her shoulders, slim build, was wearing a strappy yellow top with black shorts and yellow and black heels wilth a matching bag. Lou was Millie's sister, the eldest out of the four. She was 28 and had long black curly hair that stopped just before her bum, a toned build. Slim build but bigger on top because of her mahoosive boobs! She wore a green corset and black pleated skirt that stopped just above her knees, matching sparkly black shoes and handbag.

Marion was the second eldest, 27, had mousey brown hair to below her shoulders and an hourglass shape. She wore a floaty dark purple dress with black heels and bag. Kirsty as the second youngest was 22 had long caramel brown hair to the middle of her back. She was wearing a lacy cropped top that you could see her red bra through, black hipster leather pants, red heels and matching red handbag.

"Lou dya want some water?" Kirsty asked taking a swig of her drink then tossed it to Lou. Lou tipped the bottle into her mouth and began to drink deeply before snatching it away and screwing up her face, she began to cough.

"That's not fucking water!" she yelled. Kirsty and Millie began to laugh.

"I didn't think it was seeing as I saw her fill it with strong vodka!" Marion said in fits of giggles.

"Bitch!" Lou joked.

"Yo, you well know you was plannin' it on me!" Kirsty smiled.

"Looks like you girls are having fun." A man's voice came from behind the girls. They turned around to see 5 men had surrounded them.

"Come on let's go." Millie said as she got up.

"Stay." One of the men ordered blocking her path.

"Look we don't want any trouble." Marion said in an no-nonsense tone. Marion was like a mum to the other girls.

"Yeah, the police will be driving down here soon. We just saw them patroling the area." Lou added, annoyed. Even though she was the smallest, Lou was good with words and threats; the other girls went to her for advice.

"Ooh I'm shakin'!" One of the men mocked and made the other men laugh. With that Kirsty flew forward, hitting the one in front on the nose. There was a loud snap as he fell back and landed on top of the other five men, they landed in a messy pile on the floor.

"Fuckin' run!" Kirsty snapped pushing the others in front of her. Kirsty was the fighter out of the group, she would have stayed and pasted every one of them but didn't want to put her friends in danger. As the girls ran down Parsonage the men had quickly recovered and began to chase them.

"Shit!" Kirsty yelped, pushing Marion and dragging Lou.

"The truck!... Kirsty get the truck!" Marion yelled out of breath.

"But you said..."

"I dont care what I said, just get the fucking truck!" Marion cut Kirsty off. Kirsty ran to the driver's side of the GMC Topkick and pulled the handle, the door was locked.

"Lou your wire! I need your wire!" Kirsty yelled.

"My what?"

"Bra wire!" Kirsty snapped. Lou quickly pulled the wire from her bra and shoved it in Kirsty's hand. Kirsty bent the end of the wire to create a hook and slid it down the side of the window and pulled up, both doors popped open.

"Get in!" Millie screeched. Kirsty galnced back, the men were a foot from the truck she jumped in and locked the doors. The men were now banging on the window and jumping on the bonnet. Kirsty popped something open under the steering wheel.

"How dare you try to hotwire me?" An angry deep voice boomed in the truck.

"Lou shut the fuck up, not the fuckin time!" Kirsty snapped.

"Wasn't me!" Lou gasped.

"Ahhhhh demon truck!" Millie screamed. The seatbelts lashed forward and wrapped themselves around the girls, pulling them back hard and holding them tightly. The engine started with a growl.

"Bob-Bob! Make it stop!" Lou screeched using Kirsty's nickname. Kirsty just looked at Lou. The truck shot off violently sending the men on the bonnet spinning over the top of the truck and on to the hard tarmac with a sickening wet thud. They raced past Brannigans.

"Oi oi! Stop! We wanna get out!" Kirsty shouted pointing at the club.

"Yeah, I'm sure the boss will be happy if I let you get killed by punk-ass Decepticons!" the truck said snarkily.

"No need for the smart mouth!" Lou snapped. Millie managed to wiggle free from the seatbelt and started to undo the others. Kirsty wound down the window all the way, she then grabbed Millie and shoved her half way through it. The window began to go up.

"Hey! Hey!" Lou shouted in anger, banging on the dashboard.

"Help! I'm gonna end up like a lamb chop!" Millie screamed. Kirsty grabbed her by her waist and pulled her through, just before the window got to the point of crushing Millie.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Marion shouted. Kirsty began to boot the door window but as it smashed it quickly put itself back to gether again.

"You're havin a tin bath!" she whispered in shock. Suddenly all the girls flew forward, Kirsty head butted the steering wheel.

"Ok, ok we're even! No need for that!"she huffed as she snapped her head upto see a black Ferrari Spyder, red Porsche 911, silver Audi R8, white Lamborghini Gallardo followed by a semi truck and a Honda ptr st1 motorbike, both in black.

"Dude I think I've just died and gone to heaven!" Kirsty squeaked exitcedly over the cars.

"Ow!" Kirsty jumped, rubbing her arm where Lou had pinched her.

"Just making sure you're still with us." Lou smiled. Kirsty pulled her face.

"Hang on." the truck ordered as it revved its engine.

"Oh nono! Your fuckin crazy! You're gunna..." before Kirsty could finish the truck sped into the 6 vehicles before braking out the other side. Kirsty looked blankly at the other three girls.

"Bob-bob?... You ok? You're lookin kind of pale..." Millie asked calmly.

"You lot get some rest, we have a long journey." the truck ordered.

* * *

><p>Marion woke up on a cold hard floor, lookin around she realised she was in some sort of warehouse. She nudged Lou who was lay next to her.<p>

"Wake up." Marion whispered. Lou jumped causing a small chain reaction and woke Millie and Kirsty up too.

"Oh my days! I had one bad nightmare!" Kirsty complained. A shiver ran down Lou's spine but it wasn't from the cold.

"Brrr!" she moaned as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"Where are we?" Millie asked as she stood up. The others got to their feet too. Lou spotted a fire exit and began to move towards it.

"Wait!" Kirsty whispered her stance tense, eyes examining her surroundings.

"What?" Millie asked.

"Listen." Lou could hear it too.

"We're not alone." Marion thought out loud. They all backed up creating a protective circle around Millie. She realised something was wrong as she watched the other girls switch into their professional roles.

Lou followed in her father's footstep, working for the RAF, but kept her feet firmly on the ground. She was possibly the best Techie they had. Marion was an archivist for the MOD, secret documents passed her eyes every day. Kirsty was in the Infantry, she had hopes that one day the SAS would approach her. Millie had wanted to get away from the military and had decided to train as a Nurse; to heal rather than harm.

Two men appeared out of the darkness, weapons raised. Kirsty could tell they were a higher rank than her, although the uniforms weren't British.

"We're not goin' to hurt you." the caucasian male said softly.

"Says the guys holding the guns on four helpless girls!" Millie snapped.

"Shhh!" Marion warned.

"We just want to talk. Now we're goin to approach you slowly." the African American said. The girls backed up until they bumped into something metal behind them.

"Bob-bob! Do something!" Lou hissed.

"Well if you've got a pistol hidden in ya Bridgets then we're winning!" Kirsty said questioningly as she quickly looked at Lou.

"I swear, if we weren't held at gunpoint I would kick you in the clit!" Lou growled.

"You're so obssessed with my clit it's unhealthy! Me thinks you need to go to the funny farm." Kirsty loved winding Lou up.

"They're comin to take me away haha!" Millie began to sing. Lou cackled maniacally.

"Seriously girls, not the time!" Marion reminded them.

"Watch the paint job!" a voice came from behind Lou but it was too dark for her to make anyone out.

"I'm Major Lennox, this is Chief Master Sergeant Epps. We have brought you here by order of the President of the USA." the caucasian barked and lowered his gun.

"Mate! This is England.!" Kirsty said annoyed. Epps began to laugh.

"Now, now men, we need these girls' co-operation." A man's voice came from behind the soldiers. A tall blue-black haired man came in to view, Kirsty rubbed her eyes.

"Dude! You're Wolverine!" she squeaked.

"No, I am Optimus Prime." the man said.

"At least someone's got a sense of humour!" Kirsty threw Lennox a dirty look

"This is my second in command, Jazz." the man called 'Optimus' said. A silver Pontiac Solstice pulled up.

"How's it hangin' ladies?" a rich deep voice came from the car.

"This is our scout Bumblebee." A yellow Camaro 2009 pulled up, it had two black racing stripes

"How you doin'?" Joey Tribbiani's voice from Friends came out of the car.

"This is Ratchet, my CMO." A chartreuse coloured Hummer H2 Ambulance pulled up.

"These two are Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." A yellow and a red Lamborghini Countach came in to view.

"Please, don't start, I know I'm a work of art!" the yellow Lambo chimed.

"I believe you've already met Ironhide, our Weapons Specialist." the black GMC Topkick pulled up next to Prime.

"Hmm." Ironhide complained.

"This is Smokescreen, Special Ops." A black and red Bugatti Veyron drifted around Ironhide and parked right infront of Kirsty.

"Nice to meet you." Said Smokescreen flirtatously.

"Omg omg... Maron lookie! My car!" Kirsty squeaked.

"And this is Prowl, third in command and Security Officer." A police car whipped around the corner, it was a Mitsubishi Lancia Evo.

"Hello." Prowl said politely.

"Ahhhh! I din't do shit mate I'm goin home! I dont like the filth!" Kirsty yelped as she went to run away, Marion grabbed her by her waistband and yanked her back.

"Bob-bob, breathe." Marion said while rubbing Kirsty's shoulders. A Police officer got out of the car and made his way over to the four girls, Kirsty pushed Lou infront of her.

"Well now! Tell me, why did you switch your tardis for a baton?" Lou smiled. Lennox and Epps rolled their eyes. The rest of the vehicles' doors opened.

"Well! Tall, dark, handsome, good taste in cars! You're too good to be true, bite my neck any day pal!" Kirsty smiled at Smokescreen. The girls looked around at all the men.

"Ok so we have GI joe over here who kidnapped us, (Ironhide) two posers who are full of them selves,(Lambo twins) a dude with totally cool dreads, (Jazz) a dude who lost the hobbits (Ratchet) and a dude who's supposed to be best friends with the young Clark Kent (Bee)...my heads fucked!" Kirsty whined

"Enough of your complaining!...Prime wants to speak." Ironhide snapped.

"Easy now Ironhide, no need for so much hostility." Prime warned his friend.

"We believe you have been in contact with some of our kind." Prime finished.

"What d'ya mean '_your kind'_?" Millie asked confused.

"We are the Autobots! Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron." Prime said proudly.

"Ok that's it! I'm goin home! Fuck this bollocks! Autobots? Ha! Surrounded by nutters!" Kirsty muttered as she tried to walk towards the fire exit but Prowl got in her way and she jumped back behind Lou.

"Well, there was that car Marion had Bob-bob look at, with the funny markings." Lou remembered.

"Markings...what markings?" Prime seemed tense.

"A bit like yours but not like yours if ya get me?..." Kirsty replied, confusing not only the rest but herself in the process.

"So, where is this car?" Ironhide asked.

"I tried sortin it out in Marion's garage but the fuckin thing nearly killed us! There was a blue flash of light and we all got thrown outwards. I gave up, give it a boot, then walked off. When I went back the next day it was gone." Kirsty remembered.

"Decepticon?" Smokescreen asked Ratchet.

"Maybe." Ratchet replied grimly.

The girls looked at the holoforms of the robots while they began to discuss the situation. Kirsty watched Lennox and Epps as their weapons hung loosely in their hands and began to ask questions themselves. The four girls made their way over to the fire exit it slowly so not to catch anyone's attention. Kirsty grabbed the release bar.

"On three. One..Two...Three!" She shoved the bar down and quickly swung the door open.

"Go!" Kirsty shouted as the noise attracted the attention of the men. They all ran through the door, Kirsty booted it shut. THUD!

"OUCH!"came a voice from the door. Kirsty caught up to the others.

"We won't make it!" Millie panicked, looking at the fence ahead of them.

"Just keep running!" Lou screamed at her.

Ironhide ran around the corner, blood drippin from his lip. "Smokescreen!"

Kirsty heard an engine roar. "Oh shit!" she screamed as she watched the Bugatti start after them.

"The wall!" she pushed the others towards the wall before giving them all a boost up, she scrambled up after them, Smokescreen slid the rear end of the car and flicked dust up at Kirsty.

"Twat!" she yelped as she began to run along the wall while Smokescreen drove next to it. Another set of engines roared, then another, then another.

"They're coming for us! Let's just go back." Marion pleaded.

"Nah mate! I'm goin Brannigans!" Kirsty demanded as she followed the others.

The gate came up ahead, Kirsty moved in front and vaulted up to the top and then reached down and helped the remaining girls over. All the vehicles screeched to a stop at the gate and watched the four girls carry on running. Out of nowhere two tanks pulled up trying to block the girls' path, cannons aimed at them. Kirsty ran down inbetween them, the other girls followed as Kirsty came out of the rear she took a blow to the side and was knocked to the floor.

"Leg it!" she screamed to Marion, Lou and Millie as her attacker knelt on her back in the arrest position. None of them moved, instead they stood there frozen to the spot staring at the soldier in green uniform with a white and red plume standing brightly in his green beret.

"Calm down Bob-bob" Kirsty froze too, she knew that voice. The girls got marched back to the Autobots who had gone back inside the warehouse.

"So, how have you lot been?" the muscly tall, blonde haired blue eyed man who had hold of Kirsty asked.

"Fuck how we've been! Where the FUCK have you been Matt?" Lou snapped.

"I know your scared but it's for your own good." Matt completely ignored Lou's question.

"I ain't scared of shit!' Kirsty mumbled as she wiggled her arms. Matt tightened his grip.

"Then why run?" he asked unconvinced.

"Dude! Goddamn alien robots!" Lou screeched.

"You're hurtin me!" Kirsty growled.

"Stop struggling then." Matt laughed.

"If you let go of me I wouldn't have too!" Kirsty snipped back.

"What so you can run and possibly get away this time... I dont think so!" Matt grinned.

"Din't anyone tell you to leave your S&M shit at home?" Kirsty said sarcastically.

"Still fiesty and sexy I take it." Matt pulled on the handcuffs.

"Let's see how sexy you are when I beat your face in!" Kirsty warned.

"If I let you out of the hand cuffs that is." Matt teased.

"If! What do u mean if?" Kirsty shouted as she tried to stop but Matt pushed her sending her staggering forward.

"Do you have to be so rough!" Marion shouted at Matt.

"Well I've always thought Bob-bob was the kind of girl who likes it rough." Matt laughed.

"Ha! Ya think ya funny!" Kirsty complained.

"You've turned into a right arse!" Millie screamed at Matt.

* * *

><p>Author note: 'tin bath' = rhyming slang for laugh. 'bridgets' = bridget jones knickers . Pictures of the Autobots will be on my DeviantArt page. Check my Profile page.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A Typical Night in Manchester

Chapter 2

Back in the warehouse, the Autobot holoforms stood waiting with Lennox and Epps.

"What the hell are you playing at!" Ironhide's voice boomed through the room.

"Nothing." Marion answered before Kirsty or Lou could get them into any more trouble.

"Have you seen what you have done to me?" Ironhide pointed at his lip while looking at Kirsty.

"Well that thing is called a door, you're supposed to put your hand in front of you and push!" Kirsty said sarcastically, receiving a shake from Matt. Ironhide's face turned red.

"I think it's time we explained." Prime suggested.

"Yeh come on, let me go." Kirsty smiled at Matt.

"Try anything and I will put you down." Matt warned.

"No keep them on!" Lennox ordered.

"It's your fault they got away in the first place!" Matt argued annoyed.

"Lazy soldiers don't last long in battle." Kirsty chimed.

"I'm warning you soldier!" Lennox and Matt stared at each other for a while.

"Er, Prime what should we do?" Epps asked nervously.

"Take them off." Prime smiled. Matt undid Kirsty's handcuffs cautiously before letting out a breath of relief.

SLAP!

"Ouch!" Matt complained, rubbing the back of his head.

"You twat!" Kirsty spat before turning to Prime. "Well explain!"

"When you four did whatever you did to that car, we think you may have triggered its spark." Prime began.

"Rumour is... you girls carry deadly information that's been burnt into your brains about our kind. If that information got into the wrong hands it could destroy all Autobots and Humans. The Decepticon you found has been hiding for many years. He gave up everything to keep the information a secret. That blast you experienced was information being passed from him to you. We don't know what you did but we know we can protect you from the Decepticons that were hunting you." Prime finished.

The girls just stared at them. Kirsty went to say something the decided against it and closed her mouth.

"Well that was... Interesting." Millie finally said as she stood, Kirsty did the same and they both started for the fire exit. Epps stood in their way then saw the cigarettes in their hands and moved aside.

"So... Now what do we do?" Lou asked.

"You let us protect you." Jazz answered with a cheeky grin.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Marion's voice broke.

"I'm afraid not." Ratchet said sadly.

BOOM! The fire door flung open.

"This is bullshit!" Millie screamed as she stomped back in, Kirsty stood at the doorway.

"I'm not a bad person! Why do I have to suffer! She's the one who told Bob-bob to do the car!" Millie pointed at Marion.

"Don't blame her! If Bob-bob would have been more careful none of this would have happened!" Lou snapped back at Millie.

"Oi! Don't you fucking dare blame me! I told the lot of you to scrap the piece of shit in the first place! So fuck you!' Kirsty raged.

"Shut the fuck up! It's no good blaming each other! Just deal with it!" Marion shouted. Kirsty punched the fire door in frustration.

"We are truly sorry for the trouble it has and will cause you all." Prime said sympathetically with a genuine look of sadness on his face.

"Pffft!' Kirsty huffed

Before any more arguments could break out, the Autobots hurried the girls onto a massive plane that could also hold the vehicles and set off to hide. Matt said his goodbyes to the girls and left. There was no time for frostiness, they were all too exhausted and soon everyone fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Kirsty awoke first to find Millie, Lou and Marion all leaning on her.<p>

"Morning sunshine!" Smokescreen smiled.

"Hey." Kirsty said grumpily before yawning. Epps passed her a cup of coffee. "Nice one." she said appreciatively. Millie awoke next and was pissed off it wasn't all a dream.

"Morning Bob-bob," Millie said as she stretched. Kirsty smiled and nodded before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Wake the others." Ironhide in his holoform appearance ordered. Kirsty shook her head at Epps who sat back down. The plane began to shake with turbulence.

"I'm gunna die!" Lou screamed as she was bounced off the seat and on to the floor. The plane began to drop too fast. With the loss of gravity the girls flew up in the air hitting the ceiling hard.

"Jesus Christ!" Marion gasped.

The plane levelled out, the girls all fell. Millie somehow managed to land upside down in a bin, legs kicking and flaring all over the place. Lennox quickly grabbed her by her ankles and pulled her out. Marion had somehow managed to get her dress caught on a hook on the plane's wall, she was swinging in mid-air. Epps grabbed hold of her and lifted, the skirt of her dress flew over his head.

"Ooh!" Marion blushed. Bee had managed to catch Lou, who was too busy wetting her self laughing to thank him. Kirsty had landed on top of Ironhide and winded herself.

"Why didn't you wear your seat belt?" Ironhide groaned.

"Sorry." Kirsty wheezed as she rolled off him.

"Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeh just give us a sec." Kirsty breathed. Ironhide jumped to his feet and dragged

Kirsty up.

"Ok, maybe not!" she complained, throwing him a dirty look.

"Get changed, we're nearly there." Ironhide walked away.

Lou, Marion and Millie wore blue jeans, hiking boots and vest tops. Lennox forced Kirsty to wear a khaki vest top and camouflage shorts with army boots, she wasn't best pleased. They all received a parachute pack and were forced to put it on tightly. The back of the plane began to open.

"Ok, as soon as we touch down, hide. Don't come out until we're all on the ground." Lennox ordered.

"Wait! You want us to jump? No way! You can fuck off!" Lou said frightenedly as she backed off.

Ironhide picked her up and threw her out of the plane. Everyone looked at him, mouths wide open. Kirsty snapped out of it and dived out next. She saw Lou spinning out of control. She pushed herself forward till she reached Lou and made her hold on tight, then fastened her belt around Lou and herself pulling on it so it wasn't loose before releasing her parachute. The belt cut into Kirsty's waist as they shuddered to a slow decent. Lou continued to scream. Finally the girls hit the ground, rolling over each other; the dirt cut and bruised their skin. The parachute fell on top of them.

"Lou...Lou...Lou get ya fuckin nails out of my back!" Kirsty said in agony.

Lou was breathing heavily. The others landed and ran over to the girls' parachute. No movement was coming from the area where they fell. Kirsty head popped out of the parachute, then back in. It reminded Epps of a hamster testing the weather before it ventured out. Kirsty finally emerged pulling Lou by her backpack. She was sat up really stiff. Her hair was all out of place like she had been electrocuted, twigs and dust faded her black hair.

"Oh my god! Bob-bob! You fucking idiot! You jumped out of a plane!" Millie screeched, slapping Kirsty round the back of the head.

"Ow!" Kirsty complained.

"Lou... Are you ok?" Prime asked concerned. Lou looked in his direction then jumped up, marched past him and kicked Ironhide hard in the shin.

"Ouch! Pathetic humans!" Ironhide shouted, rubbing his shin.

"Dude! You're lucky she ain't any taller or she'd head-butt you in ya nuts!" Kirsty laughed.

"Ironhide! What was that? Humans are our allies!" Prime looked his weapons specialist in the eyes.

"How was I supposed to know she wouldn't use the parachute?" Ironhide shrugged.

"Guys we have no time for this, we have to keep moving." Lennox interrupted while patching up Kirsty's cuts and bruises. Ironhide transformed into the Topkick and swung the passenger door open.

"Get in." he ordered Kirsty.

"Pfft! After what you've done you can forget it! You've probs got a hidden ejector button in there!" Kirsty ran to Smokescreen and jumped in the passenger seat.

"Smokescreen can take her half way and then she can ride you, I mean with you, later." Prime quickly corrected himself with an embarrassed chuckle.

Marion got in Ratchet's Hummer while Millie got in the Camero with Bee. Lou climbed up the steps of the red and blue truck.

"Nice paint job!" she cooed as she rubbed her hand along the flames, admiring the design and the way the early morning light sparkled in the metallic paint..

"Mmmm" Prime moaned.

"Ay! What're you strokin there? Get in there sunshine! Have his exhaust clean out ya cobwebs!" Kirsty yelled from the Bugatti making everyone laugh including Ironhide. Lou blushed, then jumped down from the truck, rolling her sleeves up threateningly.

"Shit! Drive!" Kirsty yelped. Smokescreen shot off causing a dust cloud behind him. Lou ran straight into it.

"I'll kill you!... You fucking military chav!" Lou yelled after her while coughing.


	3. Chapter 3

A Typical Night in Manchester

Chapter 3

"Dude! It's so frickin hot and that's the second time I've prickled my ass whilst having a piss!" Kirsty complained as she reappeared from behind the rocks rubbing her bum.

"That's Ayers Rock." Epps informed her pointing towards the big red object in the distance.

"So we're in Australia?" Marion yelped.

"Oh Lou let's go and see Aunty Pat and Uncle Bri." Millie squeaked excitedly.

"Oh yeah; hi family we haven't seen for years. Thought we'd pop in for a brew, hope you don't mind we brought giant alien killer robots!" Lou began falsely cheerily but yelled the last four words.

"Sarcastic much?" Millie huffed.

"Lets set up camp. Holland, Epps get out the tents." Lennox ordered.

After the tents got put up, everyone sat down for dinner. All the Autobots were in their holoforms. Kirsty put more wood on the fire. Lennox, Epps and Kirsty then changed into their normal clothes.

"What's on the menu tonight then boys?" Kirsty asked as Epps plonked a piece of meat on her plate.

"Python." Lennox replied before biting into his food. Kirsty almost turned green.

"Erm think I'll pass. Lou... you ain't had a snake in a while. Why don't you take this." Kirsty managed a smile as she shoved her plate in front of Lou which received a few giggles from the others.

"Ha! Funny, not! And you know I don't eat flesh!" Lou huffed. "And snakes happen to be my favourite creatures." She added sadly.

"Well, what do you eat? You need fuel!" Ratchet insisted. Lou explained to the Autobots what a vegetarian was. Lennox made Kirsty a ration pack.

"It's soup. You need your energy." he said passing it to her.

"Do I now?" Kirsty smiled cheekily.

Everyone else had left the table. Lennox smiled back. He faced her, eyes staring into hers. He leaned closer.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Lou's voice raged. Lennox and Kirsty parted. They both turned around to find the girls' tent had collapsed with Lou inside.

"Looks like I'm bunking with you tonight." Kirsty winked before getting up and running to help Lou.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kirsty walked out of the tent. The sun almost blinding her.<p>

"Mornin!" Lou said grinning widely, holding in a laugh.

"Yeah." Kirsty murmured, bemused. It was unusual for Lou to be coherent, let alone cheerful in the morning. Epps burst out laughing.

"You erm have got something around your mouth." Lennox added smiling. Kirsty raised her eyebrows questioningly before walking over to Bumblebee's Camaro to have a look.

"Aah! What the fuck?" she screeched as she saw what looked like silver dust around her mouth.

"She's been sucking the chrome off Ironhide's tail pipe!" Lou heaved through laughter.

Everyone else burst out laughing too. Ironhide even managed a smile. Kirsty pulled her top off and scrubbed off the the dirt on her face.

"Haha fuckin hilarious." she grumbled as she threw her top in Lou's face. Ironhide pulled his shirt off and handed it to Kirsty.

"Nah I'm good. Getting too hot anyway." she said admiring his toned abs.

* * *

><p>"Who'd have thought females could take so long to get ready!" Ratchet complained.<p>

"I say we tie them to the back of our vehicles and drag them the rest of the way." Ironhide raged.

"You know we don't hurt humans Ironhide." Prime warned.

"Holland! If you're not out here in 30 seconds you'll be doing 20 push ups for each minute you are late." Lennox warned. Kirsty appeared through the tent flap.

"Chillax you..." Kirsty spotted something approaching fast over Lennox's shoulder. She saw flashing lights on the top of the vehicle.

"Is that Prowl?" Kirsty asked confused.

"No, I'm here." Prowl came and stood next to Kirsty.

"Barricade!" Prime warned.

"God damn Decepti-punk!" Ironhide fumed as Sideways, Bonecrusher, Starscream and Megatron came into view.

"We gotta move!" Kirsty yelled into the tent as she grabbed Lou and pulled her out, Millie and Marion not far behind them. There was an explosion and the four girls got knocked to the ground. Kirsty jumped to her feet and saw the Autobots transform into robots.

"Get up!" she ordered to the others.

She pushed the girls in front of her, Kirsty turned around to see a missile coming towards her.

"Shit!" she yelped as Ironhide grabbed her and somersaulted out of the missile's way. Ironhide quickly transformed into the Topkick before they hit the ground. They skidded to a stop. Kirsty breathed heavily.

"Thank you." she managed. The door swung open.

"You! Out!" Epps ordered as he grabbed Kirsty by her wrist and dragged her from the truck. Marion, Millie and Lou jumped in. Lennox was in the back he reached down and scragged Kirsty up into the truck flatbed. Epps jumped in.

"Ironhide go!" Lennox ordered.

"Oh my god! Megatron's following us!" Millie warned as she checked the rear view mirror.

"Lennox do something!" Marion screamed.

Lennox pulled out four guns. Lou had seen them before, she had friends in Research and Development. They fired a shell filled with high voltage electricity that would short circuit a whole city. They maybe able to do the same to the Decepticons for a little while at least.

"Be careful. Don't hit the Autobots." Lennox warned as he shoved one into Kirsty's hands.

Kirsty lay flat and aimed the gun. She fired hitting Starscream square in the chest. Lou had climbed into the back and picked up the spare gun. She began to fire and hit Megatron. He froze up and hit the ground hard. Bumblebee had Barricade in a headlock and spun him in the way of Lennox's shot. Sideways transformed into the Audi R8 and continued to push them. Epps fired but missed Sideways but hit Bonecrusher after Smokescreen punched him in the head. Lennox lined up his gun but Sideways was zigzagging so Lennox couldn't shoot.

Ironhide transformed back into a robot throwing his occupants in the air. Ironhide stood on Sideways and Lou took a shot. It hit Sideways through the back windscreen and Ironhide flew back from the impact. The rest of the Autobots reached the humans.

"What have I told you about keepin it real?" Jazz mocked a very dazed Ironhide.

"Bite me!" he grumbled.

"Lennox, Epps? Mills, Dale, Holland! Are you ok?" Prime asked concerned. Everyone shakily got to their feet.

"Where's the mouthy one?" Bumblebee asked through his radio.

Everyone looked around but couldn't see Kirsty anywhere. A missile just missed Ironhide's head by inches and hit Barricade in the face. He had managed to survive the other shell but the second put him down. Everyone looked up to see Kirsty holding a gun.

"Bastard Decepticons!" she muttered. Ironhide chuckled softly.

After driving for another few hours, finally they reached the Autobot base. The girls had each ridden with their nominated guardians and managed to get some sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So this is the Medbay. I will help Camilla pass her Degree in Nursing and I will expect assistance from Louisa, when she isn't on duty with Prowl. Marion shall be Prime's PA; Primus knows he needs help with all the extra work he's had to do, and Kirsty shall train with Lennox and Epps." Ratchet, now in holoform, smiled.

"Why do I get the short straw?" Kirsty huffed.

"Well maybe if you had a brain you might have been able to do something more useful." Sunstreaker added snottily.

"That's enough out of you!" Ratchet warned as he marched towards the twins who quickly ran away.

"Yeh you better run bitches!" Jazz shouted after them, laughing.

"Come, I'll show you to your rooms." Prowl smiled.

* * *

><p>After the girls had unpacked, they all went about their duties. Kirsty had finished early and decided to go for a walk.<p>

"And where are you goin?" Bumblebee ran up behind her.

"Need to take all this in. Been such a crazy few days." Kirsty smiled.

"Everything will be ok." Bumblebee put his hand on Kirsty's shoulder.

"Get back to your post Bumblebee." Ironhide's holoform appeared behind them. Bumblebee slunk off.

"You didn't have to be so nasty, he was only being nice. Didn't anybody tell you manners cost nothing?" Kirsty told Ironhide before walking away. Ironhide followed her.

"You humans are such a hostile race." Ironhide grumbled.

"Shudup." Kirsty snapped.

"Don't go too far, you'll breach the boundaries." Ironhide grabbed Kirsty and pulled her back, making her trip and they both fell to the floor, rolling over one another down a small hill.

"You pleb!" Kirsty coughed as dust settled.

"Typical, I get the blame!" Ironhide complained whilst on top of Kirsty.

"Get off me." she huffed.

"Hmm, we always end up in the same position." Ironhide piped up as he lay there.

"You wanna try a new one? How about my foot up your ass? Now get off me!" Kirsty complained as she tried to push him off her but Ironhide stayed put.

"What are you two doing?" Prowl asked accusingly.

"I'm being held against my will! Arrest him, you're a copper!" Kirsty screeched, making Ironhide jump as he was not expecting her to lose her temper. Ironhide got up and walked away.

"It's nearly recharge time. Don't stray too far. I will be watching you." Ironhide warned as he walked away. Kirsty stuck her tongue out.

Lou was stressing about all the work the Autobots were making her do. She had been glued to a computer monitor for hours now. Her clothes were wrinkled and she had bags under her eyes behind her reading glasses.

"Bloody stupid... ahhh!" she stressed as she slammed her hands on the desk.

"Bloody hell, chillax." Kirsty piped up from the doorway. She was still dressed in her night clothes.

"I've been up all night trying to get it all done! Sometimes they forget we're only human." Lou said.

"I know, I'm trying to get out of weapons training with Ironheart, I mean 'hide." Kirsty smiled making Lou laugh.

"You're such a shit at times, you know that right?" Lou laughed. Kirsty nodded before walking away.

A file popped up on Lou's screen that she had never seen before. She clicked it open and began to read it.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

* * *

><p>Marion was happily reading an ebook she had Ratchet download for her when Lou burst through the door, face bright red with anger.<p>

"What Kirsty done now?" Marion asked not, amused.

"You need to come and see this." Lou ordered.

Back at Lou's desk, Marion read the file on Lou's monitor and looked at Lou concerned. Marion marched straight on to the shooting range where Kirsty was training with the NEST soldiers and Ironhide's holoform.

"You stupid woman! I could have shot you!" Ironhide yelled.

Marion ignored Ironhide and grabbed Kirsty and dragged her out of earshot of Lennox, Epps and Ironhide. The men couldn't hear anything that Marion whispered to Kirsty but they could see by Kirsty's face it wasn't good news. Suddenly Kirsty threw down the old AK-47 she had in her hands and charged at Ironhide. She began punching him hard. Lennox grabbed her and dragged her away violently.

"Don't scrag her like that! She's not a rag doll!" Marion screamed as she went over to help Kirsty but Epps stood in her way. Marion's foot shot up and kicked Epps in-between his legs. The struggle between Lennox and Kirsty stopped. They both stood there in shock.

"Get in there Maz!" Kirsty half laughed the sentence. Marion marched over to them both and Lennox instantly let Kirsty go. Bumblebee and Millie ran towards them.

"What's going on?" Millie asked out of breath as she looked at Epps rolling around on the floor in pain.

Prime was having a discussion with the Lambo twins in holoform when Ironhide's holo ran to him. Blood ran down his face and his left eye had already begun to swell.

"Ironhide! What is it?" Optimus asked.

"The humans have gone mad! Kirsty attacked me and Marion attacked Epps! You must come quickly!" Ironhide spoke fast, trying to hold the anger out of his voice. All four 'men' ran to the main building.

As Prime entered the lab, he heard angry shouting from the other end. He quickly ran to find Lou Marion, Kirsty and Millie screaming at Prowl who then began to spaz out because there was too much information being thrown to him at once.

"What is the meaning of this!" Prime raged.

"I was about to ask you the same!" Lou screamed back and then pointed at the computer screen. The Autobots and soldiers gasped.

"I thought you had deleted that." Ratchet said to Prime.

"So did I." Prime said before hanging his head in shame.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Fucking tell us!" Kirsty raged and then booted Lou's computer chair so hard that it flew through the air and smashed into the back wall, breaking in two.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Ironhide said softly.

Marion jabbed the play button and she made them watch the video that was also in the file. The quality and angles implied that it was footage from the security cameras on base. It showed Jazz's holoform sneaking into Marion's room and picking her up. He then carried her down the hall and into the lab. Jazz gently lowered her on to a table and left. Prime, Ironhide, Sunny and Ratchet were in their holoform with a mask covering the bottom half of their faces .They wore surgical gloves and scrubs. The video appeared to have subtitled descriptive, as there were Cybertronian glyphs scrolling along the side of the screen.

Ratchet said something to Sunny who then disappeared and came back with a trolley which held surgical instruments on the table. Ironhide passed Ratchet a scalpel and he began to cut a line down the base of Marion's neck and then pulled out what looked like two microchips attached together by a three inch long wire Ratchet pushed a microchip in to the base of Marion's neck and then sliced open the back of her skull, in line with the other incision and two inches above. He then cut something hard.

Millie squirmed as the metal scraped along it. Ratchet then slowly pulled out a piece of Marion's skull and put it in to a container he then put the second device into the gap he created. The squelch of it going in to Marion's brain made Kirsty heave. He then made another incision connecting the two together and slipped the wire inside. He then closed it up and Lennox took Marion back to her room.

He appeared with Kirsty some time later and she went through the same procedure. Millie was next then. The video stopped and they all stood there in silence.

"What have you done to us?" Millie screamed as she felt the back of her head. She could feel the thing they had put in her brain, the wire wriggling every time she touched it. Millie grabbed a pair of scissors from the drawer and was about to try and get the thing out. Kirsty grabbed the scissors and threw them across the room.

"I never wanted this! Any of this! I just wanna live a normal life!" Millie raged as she began to throw things at the wall. Vials shattered on the wall, keyboards skittered across the floor and a microscope went threw the window.

"If I'd have wanted to get shot at and kidnapped by god damn alien robots I'd have worked for NASA! This is their shit! Not mine!" she screamed before storming out of the lab.

"Well done guys! Well fucking done!" Kirsty laughed clapping sarcastically.

"How did you get on to that file?" Ironhide asked Lou.

"What did you put in our heads?" Marion asked.

"I thought we agreed that this wasn't happening. We all agreed this was not humane. God damn it Optimus!" Lennox raged.

"We had no other choice! We need to know what information was passed onto them so we can prepare to protect ourselves and the human race!" Optimus snapped back.

"You could've waited! You said they could trust you. That you could protect them! This is something those sons of bitches Decepticons would do. The only difference is that they would tell them and watch them suffer with no painkillers." Lennox face was bright red, a vein throbbing in his neck, his muscles all tense.

"Phwoar! I am so turned on by you right now." Kirsty said out of the blue. Lou digged Kirsty in the ribs.

"Ah! I dint mean to say it! I was only thinking it, it just came out!" Kirsty complained while rubbing her side.

"It's possibly a side effect from the chips you have in your brain." Prowl said as he looked at them all sheepishly.

"Brilliant! Fuckin amazing, now I'm gunna have to think non-rude, happy thoughts like Peter bastarding Pan! And that will be a challenge for me! D'ya wanna know why? Because I'm a perv and love observing the opposite sex! That's why! I cant believe you've ruined my life!" Kirsty raged then stomped past Optimus in a mood, shoulder barging him out of the way.

"This must be the most foolish thing I've ever seen any of you do." Sideswipe snapped at them and walked out. Bumblebee, Epps, Lennox, Smokescreen and Prowl followed him, all taking it in turns to glare at the others before turning away.

* * *

><p>The girls sat on the sandy hill that Ironhide and Kirsty rolled down earlier that morning.<p>

"We are majorly fucked!" Kirsty complained as she breathed smoke out of her nose.

"I thought you liked it that way?" Lou smiled.

"Yeh but I think big alien robot cocks are too big for even me to handle." Kirsty replied.

"You sure? Sounds like a fun time, I bet you'd love it!" Lou chuckled.

"You two are the most mental people I know! We're stuck in the middle of a different country with alien robots who won't let us go home and you're both sat here talking about sex and robot dicks!" Millie said shaking her head.

"You either laugh or cry Millie-moo!" Kirsty shrugged and passed her a half a cigarette.

"OPTIMUS!" a voice raged from out in the desert. The group jumped to their feet.

"Di... did you hear that?" Marion asked nervously.

"It sounded like Megatron!" Millie yelped. Kirsty squinted in the distance to see something moving towards them fast.

"Bollocks!" Kirsty raged as she pushed the others towards the building.

Once inside, Louisa informed most of the building by screaming "DECEPTI-PUNKS!" at the top of her voice. The building shook violently.

"Holland! Get ready to evacuate the building. Whoever can shoot, must shoot!" Epps ordered.

Kirsty nodded and raced to the weapons bay. She grabbed as much as she could hold in her uniform without it slowing her down. She then took a spare rifle and passed it to Millie. She showed her how to reload, the safety catch and how to aim properly.

"I can't run around with that thing!" Millie screeched.

"It's either shoot or be shot! And I ain't sucking no bullet out of your ass if you get hit!" Kirsty warned her before collecting Marion and Louisa, then ran out into the court yard.

Kirsty hid the other girls in an old sewer tunnel. Millie was not best pleased. Kirsty ran back out, keeping low she watched as the aliens fought each other. She spun around to see a police officer with his shirt ripped open strutting towards her. He stopped a few feet away from her and smiled.

"Remember me?" he laughed. Kirsty realised it was the cop from the night in Manchester.

"Oh shit!" Kirsty yelped as he tackled her to the floor. "Not good! Not good!" Kirsty mumbled to herself as he straddled her and tried to strangle her.

Kirsty punched him in the groin. Barricade doubled over in agony. She shoved him off her then kicked him in the face before scrambling to her feet and kicked him again.

"Next time you want some freaky time, buy me a drink first!" she raged before picking up her rifle and aimed at him. A metal hand wrapped itself around her tight and picked her up.

"Put me down before I knock you out, you stupid piece of tin!" Kirsty raged kicking her legs. She looked up and came face to face with Megatron.

"Foolish fleshling!" he laughed before tossing her away.

"Bollocks!" she screamed as the ground raced towards her.

Bumblebee jumped and caught her just before she hit the ground. Winded, she hung on to his huge metal finger. Millie saw Megatron throw Kirsty in the air. She ran out and began firing wildly.

"Who the hell gave you a rifle?" Lou snapped trying to take it off her. Millie ignored her sister and carried on shooting. Lou slapped Millie on the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Millie asked annoyed.

"You keep missing your target! You couldn't even hit one if he was stood right in front of you!" Lou raged. Millie turned the gun on to Lou. An explosion made her jump and she accidentally pulled the trigger. A loud crash came from behind Lou as Bonecrusher hit the floor. Lou gawked at Millie.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Kirsty shouted as Bumblebee put her on the floor. She ran over to Bonecrusher and started kicking him.

"Yeh, not so tough now! Eat dirt bitch." Kirsty raged. Bonecrusher moved. Kirsty yelped in fright before running and hiding behind Bumblebee.

"It's just the remaining voltage running through his central wiring system." Lou informed her while laughing.

"I'm glad you think my suffering is funny!" Kirsty grumbled. Bumblebee transformed in to the Camaro and opened his doors.

"Shut up and drive." Rihanna's song burst through the radio.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The girls helped Millie patch up the Autobots while in the back of Skyfire.

"You're hurting me!" Ironhide complained as Kirsty dabbed his cuts.

"Well if you sit still it wont hurt as much! Mard arse!" Kirsty snapped back dabbing harder.

SLAP!

"Oi what was that for!" Kirsty complained as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You know what for!" Marion warned, eyeing the rifle Millie had used. Marion was not impressed that Kirsty had gotten the youngest involved.

"Mard arse!" Ironhide said sarcastically.

"Speaking of Ratbag, were is she?" Lou asked looking around.

"Last time I saw her she was heading to the cargo bay." Jazz answered.

"I'll get her. I'm having evil visions that include your severed private parts and a very sharp meat cleaver!" Kirsty warned as she barged past Sunny.

"She's really annoyed isn't she?" Prime said to Lou while passing her a cup of tea. Lou deliberately poured it away before answering him. After her sister and friends being operated on in their sleep, she didn't trust anything the Autobots gave them, especially as she was still the only one without a microchip in her central nervous system.

"We all are. We thought we were safe with you and you tricked us. It made us think we may be better off with Megatron. At least then we knew to watch our backs." Lou snipped while digging a needle into Prime's arm hard.

"I think you're supposed to be as gentle as possible when treating people." Prime grumbled.

"You're an alien. Not a person." Marion added from across the room.

* * *

><p>Kirsty walked into the cargo bay where all the cars were. She heard two people talking.<p>

"I just cant trust them. Who does that to someone and..." Millie turned to see Kirsty stood next to the Topkick.

"Who are you talking to?" Kirsty asked, automatically reaching around to the bridge of her back for her gun.

"No-one... that's my point... this thing in my head is making me crazy." Millie added quickly as she walked towards Kirsty.

"Lou's looking for you." Kirsty said suspicion clear in her voice. Millie looked at her before walking to the exit.

"You not coming?" Millie asked.

"Nah, I've gotta get something for Lennox I'll be there in a bit." Kirsty smiled as she watched Millie disappear through the door.

Kirsty checked everywhere for another person but found no-one. She noticed Prowl had changed his drivers seat to the left instead of it being to the right and chuckled at his thoroughness. She looked around one more time before exiting the bay and headed back to the others.

* * *

><p>Finally they landed in an unfamiliar place. The doors to Skyfire's loading bay opened and the passengers exited.<p>

"We're in a fucking jungle! My skin and body does not agree with this humid weather! I need a parasol!" Lou raged as the rest hacked their way through the dense jungle. Her pale, sensitive skin was already becoming blotchy and her once sleeked curls were frizzing out.

"We haven't got a parasol! How many times do I have to inform you of that!" Ironhide raged through gritted teeth.

"We need to stop. We need to get hydrated." Marion said as she went to sit down.

"No, we have to carry on. We are in tracking distance here and if they find us we aren't ready for another fight. It's just a few more miles up ahead." Lennox ordered her. Marion grumbled but carried on.

As they went further and further the jungle got thicker.

"Ok... where the hell is this place? Ah!" Kirsty yelped as she fell through some leaves and branches set to hide a manhole.

"Looks like you've found it!" Lennox shouted after her and jumped down.

Kirsty slid down a steep incline before levelling out and slid into a wall, she got to her feet and shook her head. Before she could move Lennox crashed into her, knocking her on top of him.

"Bollocks." Kirsty complained

"Ditto!" Lennox squeaked. Kirsty realise she was kneeling on his balls.

"Sorry." she tried not to laugh.

Lou came down the slide yelling "Wheeeeee!" with a big grin on her face. The rest followed.

"Euh! Slides make me feel sick!" Jazz complained, Millie saw him turn green and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>That night they were all but settled in the underground base. Lou was unpacking her things when Prime walked into her room.<p>

"I hate all the tension between us Louisa. I feel awful. I am truly sorry for what we did. I did not think of the consequences of our actions. We truly only meant to do so to protect you. Can you not forgive me?" Prime begged. Lou was about to shout at him but she looked in to his bright blue eyes and realised he was genuinely sorry.

"I don't really have a choice do I? If we are to stay alive then I must trust you." Lou gave in. Normally she'd fight her corner till the death but the whole experience was taking its toll.

"Thank you." Prime said, relieved.

He brushed a curl of hair that had gotten in her face back. She looked into his unnatural eyes, her own green ones wide in surprise at the tender gesture. Optimus slowly leaned in and began to kiss her softly. She was too shocked to respond at first, but her arms came up to rest on his shoulders.

BANG!

"You clumsy git!"

"It was him!"

"Don't blame me, Ironhide pushed me!" Kirsty, Sunny and Sides lay in a pile on the floor.

"They were snooping!" Ironhide grassed. Kirsty grinned up at Lou.

"It's about time! Lou's needed some 'sexual healing' for a very long time!" Kirsty joked making the twins burst into laughter.

Lou jumped off her bed with a growl and ran at Kirsty. Kirsty jumped up and rushed out of the room and ran down the hall way. Lou snatched a spanner off Ratchet and chased after her. Kirsty barged past Epps and Lennox.

"Hey! You're supposed to be training!" Lennox yelled after her. Lou ran past him holding the spanner above her head.

"Stop chasing my soldiers!" Lennox warned her.

"I'm gonna kill her!" Lou growled.

"Smokescreen!" Kirsty shouted as she raced up the stairs and out the door.

Smokescreen pulled up in front of her. She jumped in and he set off. Lou threw the spanner, denting the roof of the Bugatti Veyron. Smokescreen screeched to a halt. Kirsty jumped out grabbed the spanner and ran at Lou.

"Ohshit!" Lou muttered as she ran away. Lou ran down the corridor screaming, pushing past Lennox and Epps once more. Kirsty not far behind her.

"I give up!" Lennox complained as he watched the girls try to kill each other. Epps tried not to laugh. Lennox digged him in the arm.

As Lou reached the end of the corridor she screeched to a halt. Kirsty bumped into her and they both landed on the floor. They began pulling each other's hair, before they were both dragged up by the ears.

"Ouch!" "Ah!" "Ow ow ow ow!" they both complained. "My piercing." Kirsty wailed.

"Right you two! It's Time Out for the both of you!" Marion said strictly, as she dragged them to their rooms and locked them in solitary confinement.

* * *

><p>After hours of pleading with Marion, Lou was finally let out of her room. She went to the Control Room to help Prowl. Kirsty came sneaking in behind Lou and shouted "Boo!" Lou shrieked in surprise, throwing her coffee down herself.<p>

"You shit!" Lou snapped. Kirsty grinned.

"What's this button do?" Kirsty asked, tapping buttons on the control panel.

"Bob-bob!" Lou snapped, slapping Kirsty's hands away.

"And how did you get out?" Marion asked ,appearing in the doorway.

"Air vents." Kirsty shrugged casually.

"Haven't you got something to shoot?" Lou fumed as she rubbed her top with a wet cloth.

"That's all I am to you lot innit? A pretty face who's only use is to blow things up!" Kirsty raged before stomping out.

Marion felt sorry for Kirsty as she watched her head up the stairs and outside. Lou opened her mouth to speak when suddenly the motion detector alarms on the south side began to scream. Lou began tapping away and looked at the CCTV monitors but saw nothing she scanned the rest of the area. Only Kirsty was there guarding but on the north end. Marion jumped next to Lou and began tapping away too.

"What are you doing?" Lou asked.

"I'm getting a heat motion satellite scan of the compound. It might take a while." she answered. Lou gaped at her in surprise before snapping out of it. She grabbed the radio.

* * *

><p>Kirsty stood on guard, bored. All she could see was tree after bush after vines. Crunching came from behind her. She spun around gun aimed high.<p>

"It's only me!" Millie screamed holding her hands up. Kirsty set down her gun and breathed.

"Next time shout me from the door. I'll then let you know if it's safe to approach or not! I could've taken your bleedin' head off!" Kirsty warned her.

"Lennox asked me to check your temperature and make sure you're hydrated." Millie said as she shoved a thermometer into Kirsty's mouth. She took it out and checked her mouth. "You're fine. Just need to drink lots of water." Millie said passing her a bottle. Kirsty's radio crackled.

"Post One. Come in. Over." Lou's voice cracked.

"Go ahead Control. Over." Kirsty replied back.

"Check the south end and report back. There's a breach on the system. Over." Lou ordered.

"On it. Over." Kirsty huffed.

"Aren't you supposed to say Roger?" Millie ask out of the blue.

"Get back inside." Kirsty laughed as she escorted her to the hatch.

* * *

><p>The scan of the compound printed out. Before Marion had chance to take a look, all the CCTV monitors blew apart. The lights went out. Lou cursed as she bumped into her chair. A light flicked on.<p>

"How many times have I told you to always keep a torch close by?" Marion asked as she pointed it at Lou. Prime and the rest of the Autobots joined the girls in the Control Room. Lennox and Epps not far behind them.

"Why ain't the back up generators kickin' in?" Lennox asked. Marion grabbed the printout of the compound. Lou noticed her frown.

"I know that look! What's wrong?" she demanded.

* * *

><p>Kirsty and Millie watched as the spotlights blew apart. Millie didn't realise how dark it was in the jungle without the lights, she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. It was pitch black.<p>

"Control. This is Post One, do you read me, over?" Kirsty's voice said suddenly making Millie jump. There was no reply.

"What's going on?" Millie asked shakily.

SNAP! An orange glow appeared in front of her.

"Power's out." Kirsty replied, passing the glow stick to Millie before snapping another.

"So we're stuck out here? Great!" Millie huffed.

* * *

><p>"There's two other heat discrepancies on the scan. In total there's fifteen but there should only be thirteen of us." Marion showed Prowl.<p>

"They're both outside." he noticed.

"Are you sure Bob-bob hasn't just farted?" Lou joked nervously.

"They're at least three meters away from Kirsty and Millie." Marion informed her.

"They're locked outside! Can't you manually open the doors?" Epps asked, now concerned for the two girls safety.

"We have left our true selves in the warehouse on the surface. Between us we haven't got enough strength to open it in this form.' smokescreen informed them.

* * *

><p>"So now what?" Millie asked as Kirsty finished throwing glow sticks everywhere to illuminate some of the compound.<p>

"Lou said the alarm for the north end went off. Our best bet is to start there." Kirsty suggested.

"Or we could find the power room and see what's wrong." Millie decided.

"Fine. Lead the way." Kirsty followed Millie as she slowly made her way along the compound.

SNAP!

"Bloody hell Bob-bob! How many glow sticks do you need?" Millie screamed in fright.

"Yeh. That wasn't me!" Kirsty replied. Millie spun around to see Kirsty aiming her gun at what looked like a silver panther.

"Ravage." Millie gasped.

"Run!" Kirsty ordered as she took a shot at the metal beast before following Millie.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the Control Room jumped at the sound of gunfire.<p>

"Oh god no!" Marion gasped.

"Think think think!" Lou raged at herself as she paced the Control Room.

"Air vents!" Marion sputtered. Lou slapped herself on the forehead

"Of course!" she replied as she ran out of the Control Room. The rest went to follow, when suddenly Lou's scream echoed threw the corridor. Lennox turned the corner and saw Lou had been pinned to the wall by Barricade.

* * *

><p>"Come on!" Kirsty ordered as she dragged Millie towards the electric room. Ravage had recovered with impeccable speed and like a hunter went after his prey. Kirsty shot the padlock off the door and threw all her body weight on to it. She fell through it, landing hard on her side. Millie leaped over her. Kirsty kicked the door shut. Ravage began barging against it. Kirsty's vein in her neck throbbed as she struggled to push back. Millie stood shaking and watched in horror.<p>

"Bollocks!" Kirsty yelped as her calves burned under the pressure.

* * *

><p>"Get your filthy hands off her!" Lennox raged as he ran at Barricade. Lou had begun to go blue in the face. Lennox shoulder barged Barricade in the chest hard. Both men stumbled to the floor. Lou collapsed as Barricade let go. The Autobots ran to help Lennox. Epps noticed that Lou wasn't moving he quickly knelt next to her and began CPR. Marion screamed as she watched her friend's little body jerk with every push of her chest.<p>

Millie grabbed Kirsty's gun and began to shoot Ravage threw the gap. Ravage roared in pain and backed away, giving Kirsty enough time to lock the door.

"Come on!" Millie snapped, grabbing Kirsty's wrist and dragging her to the mains. Millie could just about make out the lettering. She pulled every switch. The lights began to come back on. Kirsty and Millie smiled at each other in achievement. A loud crash came from behind Kirsty. They spun around to face Ravage. Electric cables lashed about wildly. Ravage pounced on to the girls. Kirsty violently kicked Millie away. Ravage had his face against Kirsty's, who was on her back looking for away out. Millie saw a flash of light as Ravage and Kirsty's bodies became engulfed with electricity. Millie noticed Kirsty holding one of the electric cables against Ravage. Millie watched as Ravage fell to the side, dead. Kirsty lay still, not moving, burn marks on her body and smoke coming off her clothes. Millie began to scream.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everything had happened so fast. Millie remembered screaming down the radio. Ironhide had ran to her. He hefted Kirsty over his shoulder and back in to base. Marion had been acting weird, Millie wondered if everyone might have watched it on the CCTV. But as she walked into Lou's bedroom her heart stopped, her body went numb. Her mind turned to mush.

"NO!" Millie screamed as she dropped to her knees next to Lou's bed. She held Lou's hand sobbing hysterically.

Marion's head spun as she watched Ironhide run down the corridor with Kirsty's limp body in his arms.

"Get her on the life support machine now!" Lennox's voice raged. Marion ran to the Medbay. Ratchet tried to stop her from going any further but she pushed him aside with unexpected force and ran to her friends bedside.

"She's not responding!" Lennox yelled with tears in his eyes. He reached for an adrenalin shot. Prowl grabbed his arm.

"She's gone." he said softly. Lennox fought to reach the shot. Smokescreen dragged him away kicking and shouting. Marion slowly walked and stood next to Prowl. Suddenly she grabbed Kirsty and began to shake her.

"Don't you leave me too! Please! Come back!" Marion blubbered as she then stroked Kirsty's face and held her in a hug.

The Autobots left to give her some privacy.

The Autobots, Lennox and Epps sat in the kitchen. No one had said a word since they left Marion with Kirsty's body.

"Now what do we do?" Prowl asked finally.

"We bury them together in a week's time. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe have captured Barricade and have chained him up. Jazz has brought Ravage to the lab, Bumblebee and he are going to dismantle him themselves." Smokescreen told them what Prime had told him.

"Where is your almighty leader?" Lennox snapped sarcastically.

"He is clearing his mind." Prowl informed him and gripped hold of Ironhide before he decided to hurt Lennox.

"What of the information they both held?" Ratchet asked cautiously.

"We checked Lou over. It seems that Barricade pierced a finger into the back of her neck. He connected to the main vein to her brain. He will give us what we need. As for Kirsty... Her whole body got fried. Her brain more than likely turned to mush and leaked out of her ear. It was probably fried away." Smokescreen said softly. Lennox suddenly threw up. He couldn't imagine what the poor girls where thinking in the last seconds of their lives and the pain. They should never have had to deal with the pain.

* * *

><p>Optimus walked into Lou's resting chamber. Marion and Millie had prepared Kirsty's body and wheeled her into Lou's room. Optimus thought they looked peaceful. Both radiant. If it wasn't for all the candles and flowers you'd think they were just sleeping. He slowly sat down at the foot of Lou's bed.<p>

"I am so sorry." he choked.

"They died protecting us. That was your job." Millie appeared behind him. Her voice not more than a whisper. "We trusted you. They trusted you." Millie voice began to rise in anger. "You let them down! You promised!" Millie screamed. Optimus stood and pulled Millie into his arms and together they let out their sorrow and loss.

Marion was exhausted but as she lay there sleep would not come to her. Her door opened slowly and she saw Optimus walk in carrying Millie.

"I don't think you two should sleep alone." he said as he put Millie down gently next to Marion. Marion tucked Millie under the covers.

"Try to get some rest." Optimus nodded before leaving them.

* * *

><p>Ironhide sat in front of the monitors watching the footage from the power house after Kirsty and millie switched them back on. He began to cry silently in solitude but was surprised when he heard murmuring in his own language. He checked the monitors; camera 8 had been hidden in Marion's room. She and Millie were talking to one another in their sleep in Cybertronian!<p>

"Prime! You have to see this!" ironhide shouted over his shoulder. Optimus ran to the monitors, his face dropped.

"I hope this is not all they know." he said grimly.

* * *

><p>Barricade's head snapped to the right.<p>

"Liar!" Bumblebee raged as he went to hit him again.

"I've lost two sis's coz a you. And you ain't even got the decency to tell the truth." Jazz said as he pulled Smokescreen back.

"I told you before. I din't mean to hurt her. I was trying to wipe away her memory. She'd have been able to live a normal life!" Barricade snapped back. He was exhausted. They'd been doing this for over 72 hours now.

"And what of Kirsty?" Bumblebee asked.

"My plan went wrong. Ravage was supposed to distract you Autobots and those poor excuse soldiers. She's collateral damage. Nothing in..." Smokescreen stabbed some thing hot and heavy through Barricade's abdomen. Barricade gasped in pain.

"Collateral damage! Your forgetting one vital thing. She's dead, you're not. I'm going to watch you have a slow and painful death! I will hurt you every day for the next millennium!" Smokescreen seethed as he pushed the weapon in his hand all the way in until it appeared through his back. Bumblebee noticed it to be a long crowbar, attached to it were several mini tazers. The smell of burning flesh reached Jazz's nose. He watched the agony Barricade was going through and knew there was more to come. Pathetic squeaks came from Barricade's mouth.

"That's enough Smokescreen." Optimus said from behind. Smokey looked back in disgust before violently pulling out the crowbar. Barricade gasped a breath of relief.

"This isn't over!" he warned Barricade before backing off.

* * *

><p>Millie and Marion sat on the trolley in the Medbay while they waited for the chips to be taken out of their heads.<p>

"How long is this gonna take?" Millie asked numbly staring into space. Marion shrugged.

A gruesome scream came through the base making Marion and Millie jump.

"Barricade is getting his what for." Marion informed Millie. Millie gulped as she watched Marion's face screw up in disgust. Marion never showed that face. It frightened Millie when she did it.

"I need a slash." Millie said as she jumped off the table. Marion smiled.

"Sounded just like Bob-bob then." she struggled to say as tears formed in her eyes. Millie half laughed and cried as she thought about her friend and sister.

Marion sat staring into space. She heard thudding coming from the air vents. She froze and quickly grabbed a metal bar that was propped up against the wall. She swung the bar, hitting the air vents hard. A scream echoed through them.

"Marion stop!" Millie's voice screeched in fright.

"Jesus Millie! Get down from there now!" Marion snapped. A quick shuffling noise came from the air vents as Millie made her way further on to the air vent trying to get away from Marion. Marion growled annoyed and pulled the hatch off and followed Millie through.

"Millie!" Marion whispered sharply as she watched Millie's backside turn down a left tunnel. Marion had to squint to be able to see in the dark. Marion carried on, quickening her pace she came to a sudden stop as she received Millie's bum in her face.

"That gives the phrase 'kiss ass' a whole new concept!" Millie said as she shot forward.

Millie was looking directly in to Barricade's cell. She saw Jazz, Bumblebee, Optimus and Ratchet had just joined them they surrounded Barricade who was now suspended upside down by his legs from the ceiling. Marion popped her head over and watched as things began to play out.

"We know you connected to Louisa's brain. Tell us what you learnt and we can be done with all of this." Optimus spoke. A chill ran down Marion's spine.

"I heard them last night. Talking in Cybertronian. This is why you want to know. To try and put the pieces together. If I did know what Lou held, you still wouldn't be able to decipher the information. You may have forgotten but Kirsty electrocuted herself. If I did know it would be useless me telling you." Barricade answered quietly.

"Smokescreen. Kill him." Optimus ordered coldly. Smokescreen was sat on a stool in the corner watching intently. He slowly got up and made his way over to the rest of them. Bumblebee felt an odd presence. Millie gasped.

"We gotta stop them." Millie cried as she began unscrewing the air vent hatch.

"Are you crazy! He killed your sister. He got Kirsty killed and nearly got you killed to." Marion pointed out.

"He didn't mean to kill Lou. He was trying to save her. He told me about his plan." Millie said as tears welled in her eyes.

"Wh... What!" Marion snapped loudly.

"He was going to clear our memories all of ours. He was going to take us away so we could start afresh. He was going to help us." Millie said quickly.

Optimus heard the voice from above. Optimus ripped the cover off the air vent reached in and snatched Millie out. A loud crack echoed through the room.

Millie screamed in pain. Barricade saw Millie's wrist snap gruesomely. Anger surged through him and he broke loose from his chains. Barricade jumped on Optimus, throwing Millie toward Bee in the process. Both men hit the floor with a bang. Arms and legs flew in the air as they began to viciously fight each other. Marion screamed as she watched from above. Millie cried in agony as Ratchet looked at her wrist. Jazz and Smokescreen tried pulling Optimus and Barricade apart.

"You monster! She's just a human!" Barricade raged as he tried to fight out of Jazz's arm lock. Smokescreen threw Optimus against the wall and put his arm up his back.

"You don't care for humans! You killed her!" Optimus raged back, fighting to get out of Smokescreen's grasp.

Bumblebee held out his arms and let Marion fall into them. He softly took her over to Millie and set her down gently before tuning on his heels and marched over to Optimus. He pulled Smokescreen away from him. Optimus spun to run at Barricade but before he could put one foot in front of the other Bumblebee punched him hard in the cheek, sending Optimus spinning back into the wall.

"You animal! You say we must protect the humans and all you have done is hurt them! Kirsty and Lou are dead! We put chips in their brains and now you hurt Millie. Your mind is fogged with revenge! I was close to both those girls too! But we still have two others to look after!" Bumblebee raged. "Barricade flew off the handle when he saw you break Millie's wrist. Why don't you start by asking why instead of using your fists first! This isn't like you Optimus, I'd expect this kind of behaviour from Ironhide. As Kirsty would say; give your head a wobble!" he finished.

Everyone went quiet and watched in surprise as the happy-go-lucky scout chewed out his leader. Optimus just hung his head to hide the tears that formed in his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was the morning of the funeral. Marion looked at her outfit of the day and sighed. She should not be preparing to bury her soul sisters so young, she thought as she pulled on the sombre black dress and past few days had flown by. Barricade had been let go from his cell and was now sleeping down the hall from her. She noticed Millie had been spending a lot of time with him; a strange source of comfort, the Decepticon who killed her sister, but she couldn't think of that now. She had to bury her friends. The Autobots and Lennox had come to an agreement about the funerals. Lennox wanted Kirsty to have a full blown military funeral. The Autobots wanted her to have a normal human funeral. Marion then came up with the idea of having a half Irish and half military funeral. Ratchet had, not understanding, made a double coffin instead of two seperate ones and by the time anyone had found out it was to late to make another.

Marion didn't like the idea of them being buried in the jungle. She so desperately wanted to take them home. Bury Kirsty near the local pub like she always wanted. She used to say '_bury me there then when someone trips and spills their drink it'll land on me_'. Marion laughed at the thought of Bob-Bob haunting someone for drinking cider after they spilt it on her.

She wanted to bury Lou in Ireland where her heritage was. Lou loved all the history of Ireland and was proud to have Irish blood running through her veins. It also explained her hot Celtic temper and Gaelic looks. She thought Lou would be happy with a Pagan style funeral. She could find a nice wood and put her to rest there. Banging on Marion's door brought her back from her thoughts.

"Yeah?" Marion shouted as she wrapped her cardigan around her self. Ratchet popped in.

"We are about to start." Ratchet was wearing a black suit and tie. Marion sniffed, holding back her tears and allowed the Medic's Holoform to wrap a supportive arm around her and lead her outside.

Millie sat next to the coffin. She had been reading Kirsty's little scribbles she did when she was annoyed with someone. Lou used to love reading them. Her favourite was when Kirsty had threatened someone and she wrote that 'if they're not careful that they'd be taking a trip down memory lane', hinting at a previous altercation. Kirsty was never good and always gobbing off. She was so used to using her fists, she never thought to say anything. So she wrote things down and thought of things to say if it ever happened again. Lou used to rib her for it. Always telling her she was a nutter. She had spent too many hours over the past few days remembering times she and Lou had; times Lou had protected her and nurtured her, crazy moments they had shared. Barricade entered the room and was at Millie's side in moments, hovering uncertainly but wanting to help.

"I'm not ready." Millie whispered as tears filled her eyes as she prepared to bury the sister that was more like a mother to her. Barricade could do nothing but grip her hand tightly and lead her from the room.

* * *

><p>Lennox, Epps, Prowl, Jazz and Ironhide stood in uniform the rest where in black suits. Smokescreen and Sideswipe created a cart for the girls to be taken to the altar in. With Lou loving Lamborghinis and Kirsty's love for Veyrons they attached the cart like a trailer to the back of Sideswipe and then attached the back of the cart to the front of Smokescreen. They began to slowly move down the aisle. The scene was beautiful and the Altmodes fit beautifully with the black and red decorations.<p>

Marion and Millie watched as the girls began to get lowered into the ground. Bumblebee was shaking. He accidentally lost his grip on the rope. The coffin landed at the bottom with a bang. Everyone looked at each other grimly.

"Ouch!" a voice complained! Everyone jumped back from the grave.

"It smells like somebody died in here." Another voice spoke.

"No, I farted!" the first voice giggled. Scuffling was heard inside the coffin.

"Bob-bob!" The second angry voice was now frighteningly familar, as it identified the first.

Marion went pale. She looked at Ratchet before fainting. Sideswipe caught her just in time.

"Your elbow's in my arse!" Lou yelled

"Well, I 've always said you need a good seeing to!" Kirsty joked

slap!

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Kirsty... I think we're in a wooden box!"

Ironhide looked at Optimus, bewildered. Optimus just stared at the coffin, his face frozen in shock. The two mechs warred between horror and surprise and their sparks froze as they stared in the direction of the two human femmes they had grown so close to, then lost.

* * *

><p>"Why would we be in a wooden box?" Kirsty asked, looking at Lou's direction although blinded in the dark.<p>

"We're dead?" Lou guessed.

"Great! An eternity of death stuck with you! Kill me now! Ha, do you get it, kill me now?" Kirsty joked, reaching out to feel where Lou was.

"Kirsty! Ouch! What did you pinch me for?" Lou complained.

"You said you were dead. How can you feel pain... Oh bollocks!" Kirsty cut herself off in realisation.

"Oh bollocks what?" Lou asked impatiently.

"What if Mega-prick has got us!" Everything went silent for sometime.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the lid of the coffin flew off and into the air. Lennox pulled out his pistol and aimed it at the grave. Kirsty's head popped up.<p>

"Whoooah!" she yelped as she raised her hands, losing grip of the earth and fell back with a donk.

"Get your fat arse off me!" Lou's voice complained. Lennox looked over the edge cautiously to see Lou and Kirsty struggling to get to their feet. The long white gowns they had been buried in were crumpled and flowed behind them as they scrambled out of their box.

"Get on your knees and put your hands behind your head!" Lennox ordered as he pointed his pistol at them both. Kirsty grinned at Lou.

"Don't..." Lou warned, knowing what Kirsty was like. She could see the dirty thoughts forming in her young friend's mind.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about. When do we get to go all the way?" Kirsty smiled, ignoring Lou, and winked at Lennox.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Ok you've poked and prodded us with every needle and test you can think of. When will you believe that we are ourselves?" Lou complained, rubbing her arm.

"Mate I've had more pricks than a pin cushion. Will ya fuck off now?" Kirsty's voice screamed from the next screen over.

"You sure have!" Lou snorted to herself on her cot, making Ratchet glare at her.

"There is no pleasing you!" Ironhide raged back.

The screen was snatched apart in a flurry and Kirsty waddled through. She was pale and had big bags under her eyes.

"I fucking hate needles." she complained and scowled at Ironhide who stood next to her.

"Ok, well how about blood tests? Maybe that could tell us something?" Lennox suggested. Kirsty stamped on his foot hard. Lennox yelped in pain and began to hop around the med bay. Lou burst out laughing.

"I think she's broke my foot!" Lennox complained in pain. Epps helped him on to a chair and checked his foot over. He quickly turned his head to Optimus.

"She's dislocated four of his phalanges." Epps informed him.

"Well what do you expect? You've just threatened to poke her again!" Lou stuck up for Kirsty.

"Yeh and not in the fun, sexual way either!" Kirsty piped up.

"You're wearing no shoes and he is wearing steel cap toe boots." Bumblebee informed her. Kirsty looked at Lou and rolled her eyes.

"Let me guess, more tests?" Lou asked and grabbed Kirsty before she did a runner.

"Yes more tests." Jazz confirmed.

"For fuck sake! I'd have been better staying dead!" Kirsty complained.

* * *

><p>Marion and Millie sat in the canteen in silence staring at the floor in shock.<p>

"This is mad! How can...? you know what I ain't even going to finish that sentence." Millie huffed as she stood and began to pace the room. Shouting from the med bay caught her attention. Marion began to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Millie asked annoyed.

"Kirsty and needles! She dies and she is still terrified of needles. I remember when I took her to the doctors in Dukinfield to get her blood taken. She went almost see threw. I had to bribe her with McDonalds so she would go and have the needle you know." Marion smiled.

"We have to see them." Millie said as she headed out of the door. Sunstreaker blocked her path.

"I'm sorry but Optimus has asked me to keep you here for the first couple of hours. Once the tests have been cleared and verified then if you wish, you can go and see them." he informed them both.

"You think we could catch something?" Marion asked confused.

"It's just a precaution, but for the record I think it should have been you two who saw them first, not them." Sunny smiled softly.

* * *

><p>Kirsty and Louisa came walking out of the med bay.<p>

"Pick your bottom lip up off the floor. It's over and done with now!" Lou told Kirsty.

"Shudup!" Kirsty grumbled.

Sunny turned to see the girls approaching him. He nodded at them before suddenly throwing his arms around them both, hugging them tightly.

"Oh... ok... not normal." Kirsty piped up as she awkwardly hugged him back. Sunny let go and smiled. Kirsty and Lou quickly headed into the canteen. As the doors swung open they both came face to face with Marion and Millie. They stood in silence for a split second before running into each others arms.

"Oh my fucking god! I missed you so much!" Millie cried into Lou's shoulder.

"I even missed your rude innuendoes!" Marion sobbed as she held Kirsty tightly .

"Ha ha in-_your_-end-oes!" Kirsty giggled. Marion let go of Kirsty and slapped her on the back of the head.

"Ouch!" Kirsty complained. Millie jumped on Kirsty.

"You died for me!" Millie cried "Please don't let me see you die again!" Millie struggled for breath as she spoke.

"Ay, ay! Don't worry. I'm here now. It's all gunna be fine." Kirsty comforted her as she swallowed hard holding the tears back.

"I thought I lost my soul sister forever! God! It hurt so much!" Marion sobbed with Lou.

"I know. I'm so sorry you had to see that." Lou cursed herself for crying. Marion was shoved out of the way as Millie barrelled into Lou.

"Never leave again! Never leave again!" Millie sobbed.

"Never, I promise you sweetheart." Lou replied hoarsely, tears now flowing freely as she clutched her baby sister to her.

The canteen doors burst open and interrupted the girls reunion. Barricade stood in the door way. Lou jumped back frightened.

"You!" Lou gasped, touching her throat reflexively.

Kirsty's body flew forward with such speed Marion didn't even have chance to say calm down. Kirsty pinned Barricade to the floor and punched him continually. Barricade tried desperately to push her off him with no avail. Millie screamed for her to stop but she didn't listen. Suddenly Ironhide and Kirsty flew across the room. Ironhide pinned her by her throat up against the wall.

"Stop this madness. He ain't no decepti-punk." Ironhide warned her. Kirsty fought to get to Barricade but Ironhide dragged her out of the canteen in a hurry.

"What the fuck is this fuckin bastard doing walking around in our base? He killed me! How the hell could any of you allow him here? What the fuck's happened to your wrist? Where the hell's Optimus?" Lou fumed at the top of her lungs.

Millie ran to Barricade's side and helped him to sit up before holding him affectionately. Lou looked on in shock.

* * *

><p>Lou burst back into the med bay. Optimus didn't even have chance to breathe before she kicked him in the testicles. Optimus crouched to the floor in agony.<p>

"You bastard!" Lou screamed as she pushed him over so he lay in the foetal position on the floor.

"What the fuck's going on? Ironhide let me go!" Kirsty's voice screamed with rage from the corridor outside.

"You arsehole! How could you hurt her like that? She's my sister! How could he still be alive? And with my sister!" Lou began to become hysterical.

"He's bangin Millie? I'll fucking kill him!" Kirsty's voice raged.

"Get off me!" Kirsty snapped at Ironhide as he threw her into a corner of his room and quickly slid the door shut with a bang.

"Let me out!" Kirsty raged as she tried to run past Ironhide who grabbed her, throwing her back.

They both landed on his soft mattress and began to struggle. Ironhide straddled her and pinned her to the bed. Kirsty cursed him angrily before suddenly she felt his soft lips on hers. She kissed him back, not thinking what had just happened. They began to kiss each other hungrily before Ironhide jumped up and darted out of the room.

Kirsty got to the door as it slid and locked shut. She began banging the door hard. With every bang of his door Ironhide's heart beat in rhythm. He stood with his back against the wall breathing heavily.

"But she is a human." he said to himself, annoyed at his foolishness before storming back to the med bay.

* * *

><p>"Louisa... Please it was an accident, I didn't mean for her to get hurt. I tried to get rid of him but Millie would not listen." Optimus gasped as he stood, holding his crotch.<p>

"She stopped him from killing Barricade." Smokescreen informed her.

Lou's head began to spin. She began to feel a little guilty for lashing out at Optimus now she had started to calm down. She could not understand why her sister would speak up for the mech who killed her though.

Ironhide burst through the door picked her up under his arm and carried her to his room. Lou twisted and tugged with all her might but couldn't get out of Ironhide's grip.

The door slid open and Kirsty began to run out of it before suddenly she received a human to the chest and reeled back into the bedroom. Kirsty and Lou where a mess of legs and arms as they lay on the floor in pain.

"Now your taking the piss!" Kirsty complained as she pulled her arm from under Lou.

"For some reason Ironhide don't like me very much! Except when he likes to throw me in or out of things! Bastard!" Lou shouted as she sat up straight, glaring at the holoforms in the room.

The door slid shut with a bang. Lou looked at Kirsty.

"Hey don't blame me! He kissed me first!" Lou rolled her eyes before snapping her head back to look at Kirsty in shock as she realised what she meant.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"I managed to get a bone fragment off Kirsty. Check out the results." Prowl said as he pointed to the microscope. Optimus looked then quickly recoiled.

"What the hell is this?" he asked. Prowl shrugged. "I want them in here now! Ironhide. Get the girls!" Optimus ordered.

"Why me!" Ironhide said moodily as he stomped out of the med bay. He returned shortly after, carrying Kirsty under one arm and Louisa under the other. He dropped them on to a cot.

"Well if the rest of the escorts are as ruff as you I'm gunna end up being bankrupt." Kirsty said sarcastically as she scowled at Ironhide.

"What have we done now?" Louisa asked Optimus softly. He showed her the microscope. She got up and had a look. She looked back up at Optimus.

"Tha... That's mine?" she asked nervously.

"No... Its Kirsty's." he answered. Kirsty pouted and push Lou aside. As she looked through the microscope she gasped.

Little metallic and electric nanobots were attached to some sort of bone. It went electricity, metal then bone and continued in that pattern. She watched as the electric and metal connected. The bone began to get smaller until it completely disappeared.

"Ay! What the hell?" Kirsty shrieked in surprise.

"Lou we may need a bone sample from you. We need to see if this process is happening to you also." Prowl informed her.

"Bone sample! How the hell did you get a bone sample?" Kirsty demanded.

"I must have injected you too hard with the needle. It must have caught the bone." Ironhide informed her.

"I told you I could feel it scratching!" Kirsty huffed.

"There is no need for a sample. Lou's and Kirsty's blood match. They have minuscule pieces of metal attaching its self to the white and red blood vessels. They seem to grow bigger by the second. A small piece of Kirsty's vein attached itself to the sharps' tip. I checked it under the microscope and it seems that her veins are now full of electric and metal. I don't know what is going on but more tests need to be done so I can make heads or tails of this." Sideswipe spoke up. He had been assisting Prowl and Ratchet in the med bay.

"I am not a guinea pig! Stop stealing my body parts!" Kirsty raged and stamped her feet like a spoilt child.

"I think I may be able to shed some light on what is happening. It's what they call evolution and what we can transforming." Barricade said as he stepped through the medbay doors.

Kirsty jumped off the cot and stood protectively in front of Lou. Lennox put his arm around her waist to stop her going for him.

"Nobody asked you your opinion." Kirsty snapped.

"When Kirsty electrocuted herself and Ravage, Ravage's fuel leaked out. There is a small possibility that the energon spilt into her wounds therefore making a half transformer and a half human. In time she will become a full transformer; her heart will change in to a spark and she will never be able to age." Barricade informed them. Kirsty's head was spinning.

"So if he leaked in me then you did the same to Lou! Ewwww! You got peed in by a transformer!" Kirsty said. Lennox could tell she was trying to cover her fear with humour.

"What have you done to us?" Lou gasped as the realisation hit home.

"This is all your fault! Trust you, you said! We can protect you, you said! Nothing will happen to you, you said! It was all bull! And like a dickhead I trusted you and your posse! I'd have been better on my own!" Kirsty raged at Optimus before barging past Barricade and storming out.

"This is too much." Lou said quietly. When Optimus tried to hold her, she walked away.

Kirsty stomped out of the base and into the jungle. She couldn't stop walking, her legs and mind had to get away from the place. She suddenly tripped, landing flat on something cold and metal. She realised she had fallen on an old car bonnet. Next to it was the remains of Ravage. She sat shaking. How much she wanted to cry. A snap of a twig made her turn behind her. Lou stood, paler than usual.

"I think for the first time in all our friendship we are both having the same thought." Lou said to Kirsty, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>Marion paced back and forth, Ratchet had just told her about Lou and Kirsty.<p>

"Do they know the truth about Barricade yet?" she asked as he walked over and held her.

"Not yet." he answered. Before she could say anything else he kissed her softly on the lips. Marion kissed him back, surprised at his timing but knew it would eventually happen. Ratchet had been her rock when Kirsty and Lou died and now here he stood again being her saviour.

"I must go. We have to teach Lou and Kirsty how to cope with their Cybertronian parts. I'll be back soon." he said as he kissed her on the forehead and went down the corridor.

The past week Lennox had watched Kirsty closely. She still had the same attitude, the same stubbornness and the same laziness as she did before the accident.

"Get up!" Epps yelled over Kirsty as he trained her in hand to hand combat.

"We've been doin' this for hours! I need to wet me lettuce!" Epps pulled his face.

"You went to the bathroom 10 minutes ago and I didn't think robots needed to pee! I'm sure that's classed as a leak, you should get someone to look at that for ya!" Epps teased as he pulled her to her feet. Lennox quickly made his way over to them, Ironhide had joined them also.

"I'll take over from here." Ironhide informed Epps.

"Will... Why can't I go and see Lou? She's been holed up in that fuckin lab of hers for over a week." Kirsty asked Lennox. She used his first name now. God knows why, she was still his soldier, but it reminded him of home so he didn't mind. Lou had taken to working overtime with Prowl as a way of coping. It was quiet, took her mind off things and Prowl didn't bother her more than necessary.

"Do the night shift tonight. You have to have access to the lab for the monitors. That's the best I can offer you." he smiled.

"That means go and get some rest now." Epps said softly. Kirsty skipped off in a better mood. Ironhide followed.

"Will... Could you wipe my ass for me? Will, could you do this for me? Will could you do that for me?" Epps laughed as he put on a voice nowhere near like Kirsty's. "Jeez if that's all it took to get outta something I'dve had a boob job and eyelash extensions along time ago." Epps ribbed his friend.

"Shut up." Lennox smiled, half knowing it was true.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"I need to speak with you." Ironhide said as he followed Kirsty to her room.

"What?" she asked as she entered her room and took her top off. Ironhide admired her body.

"Erm..." he stammered. Ironhide grabbed her and kissed her again. This time Kirsty pushed him away.

"What the hell is wrong with you! First you're like hot and then you go cold and now you're hot again! Stop sending me mixed messages! I'm not a toy Ironhide!" Kirsty snapped.

"I'm sorry. You're a human but you're becoming one of us." Ironhide said softly.

"Oh I get it! Now I'm turning in to a freak you want a bit! I'm not going to be a human and I'm not going to be a transformer. I'm a mongrel and that's ok with you ain't it! I'm never going to be able to fit in anywhere I go! Just leave me alone Ironhide." Kirsty fumed her heart hurt and her head began to pound. Ironhide did as she asked and left without looking back.

Lou sat in the lab typing away. Prowl sat next to her prodding and poking at pieces of bone and veins from her and Kirsty in a Petrie dish. Lou puffed up her cheeks to hold the vomit down. Kirsty came in smiling at Lou.

"Guess who's on the monitors tonight!' she said cheerily.

"Good god, give me strength." Lou teased, putting her head in her hands and sighing.

Millie walked in holding Barricades hand.

"We know what's happening to you. If someone is about to die and they are at death's door the Energon from an Autobot can give them another life. You had to die to recharge. You won't be able to change into a car or truck but you will be stronger and faster than our normal race." Millie said as she smiled politely at Lou and Kirsty.

"I'm gunna be a super freak, super freak, I'm super freaky.' Kirsty laughed.

"Yeah, but he's not an Autobot. He's a Decepticon." Lou reminded them.

"You choose your own side. You are classed as my creation and I your creator. I believe the human equivalent is parent?" Barricade informed them.

"Well I'm an orphan, my 'daddy' died... Well I fried his ass. Oh, I fancy some southern fried chicken now." Kirsty piped up trying to keep the mood light.

"So does that make Megatron our grandpops? Where do the other Decepticons fit in? And Kirsty, You're just wrong!" Lou half laughed the sentence.

"What can I say? Ain't my fault I get hungry after a kill." Kirsty pouted.

Marion and Ratchet walked in arm in arm.

"I can hear wedding bells!" Lou teased.

"Oh I'll wear me Dappy hat and a pimp suit to the wedding." Kirsty laughed.

"You bloody won't." Marion warned her. Ratchet went white at the thought of a wedding.

"Check you! Looks like your gunna puke." Millie laughed pointing at Ratchet.

Kirsty and Millie pretended to walk up an aisle, with Millie playing Marion and Kirsty playing Ratchet. It showed Marion dragging Ratchet up the aisle. Everybody laughed.

"You little shits!" Marion barked, blushing as she slapped Kirsty and Millie on the back of the heads.

"What are you guys up to?" Lennox asked curiously.

"Marion's wedding." Kirsty piped up. Lennox looked stunned.

"You asked her already? I thought you was waiting till tonight?" Lennox blurted. Ratchet went white.

"I'm only messing!" Lennox burst out laughing.

"That's evil." Barricade laughed as Ratchet pouted. Kirsty watched the monitors closely.

"Ok I'm off to bed. Behave." Lennox warned Kirsty.

"But I thought you liked it when I'm naughty." Kirsty teased with a cheeky smile.

"Good night." Lennox blushed as he walked out of the door.

Lou and Prowl, now in bipedal form, came in. Lou sat down next to Kirsty out of earshot from Prowl.

"We're clear. Everyone else is in bed." Lou whispered. Kirsty nodded in agreement.

"No don't touch that button!" Lou shouted suddenly.

"Mickey Mouse's playhouse, Prowl, the, but, Scooby Doo." Kirsty babbled nonsense back at her.

"Muse, Prowl, toilet, tell her, Millie, Ironhide, vegetable, toaster." Kirsty and Lou began to talk at each other.

Suddenly Prowl began to glitch; he fell back slowly landing on a mattress on the floor. It cushioned most of the sound.

"You sure he will be ok?" Kirsty asked Lou as she looked at Prowl twitching on the ground.

"He'll be fine, his processor will reboot automatically. We have approximately 81 minutes." Lou said matter-of-factly. Kirsty nodded and then ran down the other end of the lab and Lou ran down the corridor in the other direction.

They both arrived back in the middle shortly after. Lou was now accompanied by a very sleepy Marion and very grumpy Millie. Kirsty had four rucksacks and weapons attached to her. Lou passed Kirsty an adrenalin shot and in sync they both stabbed Millie and Marion in the main vein of the neck. The adrenalin kicked in almost instantly.

"What the hell's going on?" Marion asked confused.

"Switching motion sensors off in 5...4...3...2...1 go!" Lou called to Kirsty.

Kirsty grabbed Millie and Marion and began to sprint for the exit, Lou not far behind her carrying the supplies and small backpacks. They found the exit and burst out the door. Kirsty put her night vision googles on and led them around the compound.

"Two minutes before the motion sensors come back on." Lou warned Kirsty.

Kirsty ran even faster, scragging Marion and Millie even more.

"Forty seconds!" Lou warned concerned.

Kirsty could see the clear point. She pushed herself harder. Millie squeaked in surprise. Lou pushed Marion from behind, making sure she didn't fall.

"Twenty seconds!" Lou screamed as panic rose in her voice.

Kirsty threw Marion and Millie in front, over the monitor line. Lou grabbed hold of Kirsty as they both jumped and landed next to Millie and Marion. A swooping sound echoed around the jungle. The motion detectors kicked back in. All four girls sat still, trying to catch their breath.

"How long?" Kirsty asked as she slowly got to her feet but still crouched low.

"Fifty minutes. We better hurry." Lou informed her as Kirsty helped her to her feet.

"Fifty minutes till what? What's goin on?" Millie asked annoyed.

"Till Lennox does his patrol and the time we have for us to get out of tracking distance. We better get steppin." Kirsty answered as she passed all the girls night vision goggles.

"Where are we goin?" Marion asked as Lou helped her to stand.

"Home." Kirsty smiled.

"What? Are you crazy? We have to stay!" Millie argued back.

Kirsty and Lou looked at each other. Kirsty suddenly grabbed Millie in a fireman's lift and began to run deeper in to the jungle, Lou dragged Marion and followed.

They came to the river after a short hike. Kirsty saw the caimans waiting and watching for her to slip in to the water as she quickly jumped from stepping stone to stepping stone. She reached the other side and kept her eye on one caiman that slowly was making its way to Lou. She took out her desert eagle and fired. The loud heavy gunshot echoed through the jungle. Other caiman's viscously made their way over to the dead one and began to tear it and fight over it.

"I didn't even see that coming." Lou said as she looked on in shock.

"It's not your job to." Kirsty informed her as she altered Millie on her shoulder who was still wiggling and protesting.

"Not far now." Lou assured Marion. Kirsty led the way at a quick walk.

They came to an abandoned tribal village. Kirsty cuffed Millie to a hut before disappearing into another bigger hut. Lou, Marion and Millie jumped at the sound of a large engine roar.

"I think they've found us." Marion gulped worrying about all the trouble she was going to get in.

A silver and rusty red Alfa Romeo slowly drove out of the bigger hut. The doors swung open and Kirsty jumped out.

"Ladies, I'd like to introduce you to Alfa 1.3, but we call him Alfie for short." Kirsty smiled and patted the car.

"Hello...its nice to... Meet you." the car spoke brokenly. Kirsty smiled with pride.

"I've been teaching him ow to communicate! Ain't he cute!" Kirsty cooed.

"Twenty two minutes." Lou smiled and warned Kirsty.

Lou uncuffed Millie and strapped her into the back seat. Marion climbed in next to her. Kirsty put the equipment in the boot of the car and jumped in the left had seat where the weapon controls were. Alfie was built as a British car with the drivers seat on the right hand side. 'On the proper side.' Kirsty called it.

Lou jumped in the drivers seat and clicked a few controls. Marion realised Alfie wasn't like any usual car. There was no steering wheel. And why was Lou in the drivers seat when Kirsty was the better and faster driver. Kirsty and Lou put on a pair of earphones.

"You ready for this Baby?" Kirsty asked.

"Yes. I am." Alfie replied cheerily.

"All systems checked." Lou asked

"All ready and waiting." Alfie replied.

"Are you sure you can do this?" Kirsty asked Lou pointedly. Lou took a deep breath.

"Just get me at the right speed and I'll take over." Kirsty nodded. The car suddenly revved loudly before shooting off in a cloud of dust. Millie saw the steering wheel fold out of the dashboard. The gears rose from nowhere. Kirsty changed gears with such speed it made Millie dizzy watching her.

"Two hundred." Kirsty informed Lou.

A weird looking control sprung out in front of Lou. She slowly pulled on it as Kirsty continued to build speed. Marion felt a lifting off sensation in her stomach. The car seemed to extend outwards. Lou and Kirsty seemed further away. A loud metallic clinking came from her and Millie's windows. She turned her head to see wings form from under the car and attach to the door. The roaring of the Engine got louder.

"Hit the nitrous. I need a boost above the trees." Lou called. Kirsty nodded and tapped a button suddenly the girls were pulled back in their seats as gravity pushed them back.

"I'm not going to make it!" Lou screeched, panicking as the treetops soared towards them.

Kirsty pressed a button and the controls switched sides. Kirsty yanked the weird looking controls towards her, hard. They managed to miss the treetops by mere inches. Kirsty levelled out turning the now small aircraft to the north.

"How long?" Kirsty asked as she held on to the controls shakily.

"Three minutes, we should make it at this speed." The nitrous had done its job and given them more time.

They slowed to normal flying speed. Kirsty pressed the button and the controls switched back. Lou had got caught off guard by how fast the nitrous takes you. She was grateful Kirsty took over. She didn't have the heart to tell her they were flying at a slant. Lou smiled. She was proud that Kirsty and herself could put their knowledge together to make an ultimate machine. They had made their very own transformer.

Smokescreen woke with a jolt. A loud boom had disturbed him from his recharge. He slowly got out of bed and stretched before making his way around the compound. He made it into the lab to find Prowl just waking up from his glitch.

"You're supposed to be working!" Smokescreen grumbled as he turned to go to his room.

"My head!" Prowl complained as he stood.

"Oh slag! Lou! Kirsty! They're gone!" Prowl remembered and went after Smokescreen. Smokescreen put two and two together.

"Little bitch!" Smokescreen grumbled as he ran down the hall.

Prowl punched the fire alarm glass hard. The alarm began to wail. Lennox jumped up out of bed. It was almost time for his patrol. He realised the fire alarm was screaming. He quickly ran out of his room and out of the base into the courtyard where he met with the others.

"Bout time!" Smokescreen complained.

"Lou and Kirsty have gone. They have taken the others.." Prime began.

"But their clothes are still in their rooms. Except for Kirsty and Lou's uniforms." Lennox informed them confused.

"They came with nothing and now they are trying to flee with nothing." Bumblebee said softly.

"They won't get far." Sideswipe tried to comfort them.

"No but the animals might get them." Barricade said through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't worry about the animals. I was awoken by a loud boom. The only thing I can compare it to is Lennox's desert eagle. They have taken it." Smokescreen remembered.

"You mean Kirsty's taken it!" Lennox seethed.

"We must find them." Barricade said as he walked over to the warehouse to return to his real body.. The others began to follow. A loud engine roar made them all freeze in place. They saw a red and silver type of aircraft soar towards the north, heading straight for the trees.

"They're gunna crash!" Jazz yelped as he watched in horror.

Suddenly the aircraft lifted and was out of sight, missing the trees by inches. Everyone turned and looked at Optimus.

"Get Jetfire. Lets go!" he ordered, a stern look on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The ground soared passed in a blur. Lou was now explaining to Marion and Millie what they had done.

"We thought it was for the best." Lou began softly.

"For who? You two?" Millie spat angrily.

"You said it yourself Millie! You din't wanna see us die again! If we stay with them, then history was bound to repeat itself!" Kirsty reminded her.

"Look what they put us through. They put chips in your brains, Prime snapped your wrist. Ironhide threw me out of a plane. They where supposed to protect us and we ended up dying trying to save you. Can't you see we are better off without them?' Lou said softly even though the memories made her blood boil.

"So you came up with Alfie?" Marion asked.

"Yeh. When I went for a wander I found parts of a car and parts of Ravage. I put my half a brain with Lou's full brain and we made our very own transformer." Kirsty smiled.

"You mean you stole information!" Millie said getting even more annoyed.

"Well, some of it. Kirsty built Alfie, with her history with cars it wasn't hard. I on the other hand just altered a few things. I managed to create a spark for him out of mine and Kirsty's blood." Lou explained.

"Sweat and tears!" Kirsty added as she pointed at the needle mark on her arm.

"All I borrowed was the transformer medical information. I'm now able to read Cybertronian. So can she but she gets pissed off at all the big words." Lou told them, gesturing to Kirsty and chuckling.

"I can't believe you would do this!" Marion snapped.

"We were settling in! I was happy!" Millie added.

"You wanna stay? Don't you want to see your mum? Brothers? Dads? Fine I'll just turn Alfie around and drop you back off. I'm sick of trying to do the right thing! You din't wanna be here in the first place!" Kirsty snapped as she jumped in the pilot's seat.

"No wait! You're really takin us home?" Marion asked. Kirsty moved her hands from the controls.

"We're taking you to Dorset. I spoke to Matt. I told him everything. Our families are waiting for us at the SAS base." Lou told Marion.

Marion smiled. Alfie lurch to the side suddenly. A loud bang rang threw the air craft.

"Lou!" Kirsty screamed as she grabbed hold of the controls. Lou jumped to her feet and stumbled to the pilots seat. Kirsty jumped out as Lou sat down. Kirsty jumped next to her.

"Shit! We were to slow!" Kirsty raged as she looked out of the back window.

"Are they shooting at us?" Millie asked in shock. Kirsty looked to see Jetfire soaring just behind, Ironhide reached out, now in transformer form, and was preparing to shoot again.

"Ready the weapons!" Lou ordered Kirsty.

"You're going to shoot them?" Marion asked shocked.

"Spin us around!" Kirsty ordered back. Lou spun Alfie 180 degrees anticlockwise.

Kirsty aimed and fired rapid shots off. Millie screamed as she realised what she was doing.

* * *

><p>Ironhide was too slow. Suddenly everything went black.<p>

"Little buggers!" Jetfire cursed. Ironhide wondered if Jetfire had got hit too.

"Huh, I thought death would hurt." Ironhide said dazily.

"What are you talking about? You're not dead you idiot!" Jetfire spat back.

Ironhide lifted his hands to his face. He wiped down over his eyes. Black paint covered his fingers when he was able to see again.

"Little cow!" he raged as he jumped up.

* * *

><p>"We need a boost!" Lou screamed. Kirsty hit a different button to the last. Suddenly the girls disappeared behind the clouds. Kirsty managed to look back. She smiled to herself as she saw Jetfire covered in different coloured paint.<p>

"I made my very own paintball gun. Do you think they would let me use this at my paintball club?" Kirsty laughed.

Millie and Marion looked back and couldn't help but laugh either. Jetfire and Ironhide looked like Barney the dinosaur gone wrong.

"Home, here we come." Lou smiled and focused on the sunrise ahead.

"Come fly with me, lets fly, lets fly away! Dum de de da dum!" Kirsty sang as she sat in the pilot seat while the others slept. She had put Alfie on autopilot. He was ok moving out of the way of objects but Kirsty decided to keep an eye on him all the more.

"Would you like coffee?" Alfie asked.

"Oh aye! Pop the heatin on too. Its bloody freezing in here." Kirsty said shivering. A cup of piping hot coffee appeared at the side of her from the door.

"Tell you what. You're the best thing I've ever come up with baby." Kirsty smiled and patted Alfie.

"We are almost there. We are approximately 34 minutes and 20 seconds from landing." Alfie informed her brokenly.

"Well, better wake the 3 bears." Kirsty said as she got up. Lou, Millie and Marion had made a bed out of the car seats. Kirsty walked over and shook Lou awake.

"Rise and shine, shithead. Be there soon. Lazy ass bitch." Kirsty said putting Lou in a grumpy mood.

"A simple 'can you get up please' would have done fine." Lou grumbled as Kirsty hauled her to her feet.

"Would you like me to wake the others?" Alfie asked.

"Please." Lou said as she padded over to the pilot seat and slumped down.

Lou heard a sudden hissing noise then Millie and Marion coughing. Kirsty was in fits of laughter. She spun around to see two water guns sprout out of the roof soaking Marion and Millie wet through.

"Oh my god that's sooo cold!" Millie screamed.

"Ah! Fuckin hell!" Marion shrieked.

"Stop Alfie!" Lou ordered. Kirsty was now holding her belly. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to breath threw laughing.

"I'm gunna piss!" Kirsty cackled. Lou couldn't help but laugh either. Poor Marion and Millie looked like drowned rats.

"I must of accidentally installed the water guns in the tannoy slots." Kirsty said as she sat next to Lou.

"Looks like we got here sooner than we thought." Lou said as she pointed down. The girls looked out of the window to see Matt waving a white flare.

"There's no runway." Millie said confused.

"What do you not understand about 'secret' SAS base?" Marion laughed.

Lou switched back over to manual and took control. Donning on the head sets again Kirsty and Lou concentrated on the mission ahead.

"Erm. How much would you guys freak out if I said I never made it passed the landing test?" Lou said sheepishly.

"Oh fukin hell."

"We're going to die!"

"You're yankin my fukin chain!" the other three began to panic.

"we're fucked!" Millie screamed.

"I'm supposed to get killed by a Bugatti Veyron not an Alfa!" Kirsty grumbled as she looked to Marion for an answer.

"I'm so sorry... But I'm just kidding.' Lou burst out laughing.

"I'm gunna kill you!'

"Lou!"

"When we touch the ground I'm gunna give you a metal third nipple!" Kirsty warned and pulled out Lennox's desert eagle. The other girls nodded in agreement.

Lou concentrated on Matt. She saw the space where she was due to land. She slowly tilted to the ground.

"Prepare the landing gear Alfie." Kirsty ordered.

They hit the ground hard. Matt watched as the aircraft suddenly turned into a car and sped towards it. All four girls got out. Suddenly their families came out of the base. They all ran to each other. Lou hugged her mother and father and brother with Millie. Marion ran to her mum, dad and brothers, bursting into tears as she held them. Kirsty ran to her sister, mum and step-dad and her dog. Before getting a hug her mum slapped her around the back of the head. Kirsty yelped then they hugged tightly.

"Your supposed to tell me where you're getting sent." Kirsty's mum said.

"Mum I din't know meself. I got kidnapped by dickhead aliens." Kirsty grumbled.

"Stop swearing." Kirsty's mum warned.

"Sorry mum." Kirsty said as she remembered her mum dint like her swearing.

"I am so proud of you! The way you landed that craft was incredible!" Lou's dad beamed.

"Thanks." Lou said, not normally used to getting compliments.

"Millie I'm so sorry you have to go through this. None of you should." Lou's dad said guiltily.

"Oh my god Mum! Its been awful! I wanna come home." Marion cried.

"Hey now. Shhhh. I know its hard for you but us Millses have always done what's right. Even though it kills inside. We always carry on. You have done exceptionally well. I couldn't ask for a better daughter." Marion's mum soothed.

Suddenly a loud crash came from behind them everyone turned to see the Autobots had found them.

"Bollocks!" Kirsty yelped.

The holoforms exited the vehicle forms and marched towards the girls. Ironhide gripped Kirsty but her arm and yanked her towards him.

"Get off me or I'll set me mum on you!" Kirsty complained.

Before Ironhide could say a word Kirsty's mum grabbed Kirsty and pulled her behind.

"Listen! I don't know who the hell you think you are but noone touches my daughter like that! Do you hear me?" Kirsty's mum raged. Ironhide nodded his head quickly and tried to back off.

"If I ever hear you've done anything to hurt her I will rip your fuckin head off! Now fuck off!" Kirsty's mum barked at Ironhide who did as he was told and quickly retreated back to the other Autobots. Kirsty stood behind her sister looking smug.

"How did you find us?" Lou snapped annoyed.

"We dint shoot at you. We hit you with a tracking device. It fell off as you flew over France. So we guessed." Optimus said authoritatively.

"Who's that?" Ironhide seethed pointing at Alfie. Kirsty ran and stood in front of him so Ironhide would have to touch her first if he decided to try anything.

"This is Alfa 1.3. But we call him Alfie." Kirsty said protectively.

"We created him from our cells." Lou informed them as she stood next to Kirsty. He was more than a creation, he was like their child.

"No. Its not possible. You brought him to life? He was not a living being." Ratchet said as he tried to look under Alfie's bonnet. Alfie slammed the bonnet down on his fingers.

"Ow! Can tell he's yours!" Ratchet grumbled and he flapped his fingers.

'Holland... You created an alien?' Matt asked surprised.

"Ey! I've got brains as well as beauty!" Kirsty said offended.

"Half lovie." Lou corrected her.

"Yeh that's what I meant." Kirsty smiled.

"Optimus. I want a full report on why you were incompetent in keeping your charges safe and under control. As for the rest of you try not to turn any one into a god damn alien." Matt huffed as he led Optimus inside.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Kirsty sat sunbathing on Alfie's bonnet. She was suddenly pulled off the car by her legs. Armed men with dry ice canisters began to spray Alfie.

"No! Get off him!" Kirsty screamed as she heard Alfie whimper in fright.

"My baby!" Lou struggled to get out of the twins grasp.

Kirsty fought to get the soldiers off her. She threw one over her shoulder and stamped on his ankle. She heard it crack. Lou bit Sideswipe's face hard. He yelped in pain and released her. They both ran to help Alfie. Marion and Millie were hitting some of the soldiers with wood and metal littered on the floor.

"Leave him alone you bully!" Marion raged as she swung her wood around wildly.

"You tight bastards!" Millie raged as she attacked the men.

Kirsty got to the drivers seat and pulled out Lennox's desert eagle. She pointed it at the soldiers who stop in fright.

"Now back the fuck off!" Lou raged as Kirsty swung the gun around.

Kirsty dropped to her knees violently. Lou saw her fighting someone off her. She tried to pick up the gun but Epps blocked her way. Lennox and Kirsty wrestled. Lennox pinned her to the floor.

"Calm the fuck down!" he raged as she wiggled. "They're not going to hurt him. They just want to clean him up and make him a better transformer." Epps explained to Lou.

"Well you could have just asked him instead of scaring him like that you heartless bastards!" Lou raged.

"Look at me, look. They wont hurt him. I promise you I wont let them hurt him." Lennox soothed Kirsty.

Lou nodded at Kirsty who reluctantly nodded back. Lou kindly asked Alfie to go with the men. Kirsty warned them if they hurt one part of him she will kill them all. They all watched as Alfie cautiously followed and disappearance around the corner. Lou looked at Kirsty who was still on the floor. Her big green eyes met her darker ones and she saw the hurt they both shared.

* * *

><p>Everyone stood waiting for Optimus and Matt. Kirsty and her sister where now winding there mum up while there step-dad egged them on. Lou and her dad were discussing Alfie's engineering and aerodynamics. Millie and her mum where catching up on the latest shows she had missed. Marion and her family where talking about her granddad and what would he say about it all.<p>

Optimus and Matt finally came back to them.

"You took your time." Jazz complained.

"They where havin a gang bang, they where havin a ball." Kirsty, Sides and Sunny began to sing.

"We have made a decision about what will happen next." Optimus informed them.

"By the look on your face I'm guessing we ain't goin home to have milk and cookies are we?" Marion huffed.

"No I'm afraid not." Optimus turned to the right and nodded.

Over a hundred armed men ran and got in line, preparing for their next command.

"You will be split into four groups. It is not safe for you to stay together." With that Optimus nodded once again and the armed men aimed at the girls. Kirsty's blood boiled.

"Say your goodbyes." Matt ordered. Everyone hugged tightly. Soldiers began to pull the girls from their families.

"Mum! No I'm not going get off me. I want my mum!" Kirsty screamed as a soldier grabbed both her arms from behind and tried hauling her away.

"No I wanna stay! Dad! Get off me you fuckin arse'oles." Lou screamed as the cuffed her arms behind her back.

"No. No. Mum!" Marion shrieked.

"Get your perverted hands off me!" Millie screamed as a soldier picked her up by the waist she kicked her legs hard knocking two guards over.

"Mum!" Kirsty began to cry.

"Will! Help us!" Lou begged. Lennox looked at Optimus. As he started to go to help the girls, a sharp pain hit the back of his neck. Optimus watched as Epps and Lennox hit the floor. He looked around at the chaos.

"This is not right." Optumus said to Matt sadly, shaking his head dejectedly.

"Get off, I'll brake your fuckin neck when you let me go! Get off me!" Kirsty screamed.

A door slid open and the soldier threw her inside. Kirsty hit the far wall. She turned around but the door had already slammed shut. Kirsty leant against the wall and slid down. She pulled her knees in close to her chest and sobbed alone.

* * *

><p>Lou was woken by a creaking noise. She looked and saw Optimus stood in the door way.<p>

"Alfie is fine. He is asking for you and Kirsty." he told her. Lou got up out of bed and walked to the door way. Optimus blocked her path.

"I never said it was ok for you to go." he told her before he pulled out some handcuffs.

"Nice. About time you showed me some love." Lou said scathingly.

"Matt's orders not mine." Optimus said as he cuffed Lou's hands behind her back as gently as he could. She couldn't help but notice he spent longer than necessary holding her hands.

They made their way outside. The brightness of the sun burnt her eyes. It took only a second for them to focus. She saw Bumblebee holding Millie by her cuffs as he walked her towards a jet plane.

"I want to go with Millie." Lou said quietly.

"I'm afraid your freedom to vote has been taken from you. From now on you must do as we say." Optimus said like he had read it from a manual.

Lou looked at Millie who burst into tears. She knew how she felt for she was feeling the same. She then saw Marion being taken up the stairs and into another jet plane. Her hands were also cuffed behind her back. She watched as she saw her friend disappear into the clouds.

She then saw Kirsty. Kirsty had a belt around her waste. Her hands cuffed to the side. Ironhide guided her with the belt from behind a soldier, who walked backwards in front of her with his python aimed at her. Kirsty's head was down cast. She slowly looked up at Lou. Her face was cut and bruised. Lou gasped and suddenly darted towards Kirsty. The soldier raised his gun at Lou but received a kick in the jewels before he could shoot. Ironhide pulled Kirsty up against him. Lou reached them and tried to hug Kirsty but she could only put her head on her shoulder. Kirsty suddenly turned and kneed Ironhide in the jewels too. They both darted towards Millie. Bumblebee saw them coming and stepped aside as they reached her.

"I will not leave my baby sister! Sides, Sunny, don't let them split us up!" Lou cried, knowing the twins would understand a siblings bond. The twins just bowed their heads sadly.

"I will find you." Kirsty whispered before receiving a blow to the back of the head by a soldier. Kirsty fell with a yelp. Bumblebee grabbed the soldier and pushed him away. Ironhide and Optimus both grabbed their girls and dragged them in different directions. Millie watched and maybe for the last time quietly said goodbye to her friends and sister as they got on the planes and took off.

* * *

><p>Marion sat in silence. She couldn't understand what had just happened.<p>

"You're very quiet." Ratchet remarked to her. Marion kept looking out of the window. She had refused to acknowledge him.

"It's for your own good." he said softly.

"You treated us like dirt. We are better off on our own." Marion said quietly.

"You haven't been parted because of what you have done. Lou and Kirsty created a transformer out of nothing. If you and Millie access such information while you're with the other two then you won't just be able to create a transformer but you will also know how to dismantle one and an entire race will be at risk. If the Decepticons find you all together it will be like a lifetime of Christmases has come at once. That's why we are doing this. At least if Megatron finds one of you he still won't be able to access the information. Therefore you are a lot safer than you would be together." Ratchet informed her.

"If you would have done what you were supposed to in the first place then we might not have had to go down this road. I'm on the run for the rest of my life. Alone!" Marion raged so bad she kicked her leg in the air and caught Ratchet in his chin. Ratchet looked at her in shock. He bowed his head and left her in peace.

"Not quite alone." he whispered once the door had closed.

* * *

><p>Bumblebee had taken off Millie's cuffs. She had gone into her cabin and not come out since. He could hear her sobbing her little beating heart out.<p>

Lou watched as she suddenly saw the ocean coming towards her.

"Oh shit!" Lou yelped as they crashed into the water. They carried on soaring down. She was more afraid of deep water than she was of great heights.

"What the fuck?" Lou asked as she watched the pilot carry on going down.

"We have underwater domes. Its something some one from Dubai created. We requisitioned it from him and now use it as a safe house." the pilot informed them.

"So there is no way for you to escape." Optimus added.

Lou began to panic. Stuck under thousands on tons of water with nowhere to go made her feel like a trapped rat waiting to be killed by the exterminator.

* * *

><p>Kirsty had been cuffed to the side of the jet. Lennox and Epps sat across from her. Ironhide was at her side.<p>

"Remember me?" a British accent asked. Kirsty didn't answer, instead she looked at Lennox.

"You made me turn into a subject from a paint factory malfunction. I'm Jetfire." the British accent carried on.

"Young fleshlings today. Have no respect for their elders. You lot don't care about sod all." Jetfire ranted.

"Kill me now." Kirsty said to herself.

"With pleasure." Ironhide said sarcastically. Ironhide got up and looked Kirsty in the eyes.

"Optimus told me to tell you how sorry I am for having to do this. It was not our plan. Matt gave the orders from the Prime Minister. Apparently we have to do as he wishes." Ironhide told her.

"Save the bullshit. We both know you ain't sorry" she snarled.


End file.
